Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Angel-Gal73
Summary: When Pashmina moves to a new town, and new school, everyone thinks of her as a total goodiegoodie. But when love comes into Pashminas life, she has to show everybody the REAL truth behind her hazel eyes!
1. Pashminas GoodBye

HEY! Time for my new story! Well, this is it guys! A couple people wanted 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' and it won!

oh, and once again, BIG sorry for the lack of updates! I had computer taken away!

oh well! Hope you people like this chapter!

7171717171717171717171717

Pashminas P.O.V

" SURPRISE!"

Inearly jumped out ofmy seat as Mom took off myblindfold. There was all ofmy freinds, neighbors, family, school teachers, and even the freindly neighborhood pets!

" Oh my!"I said. " W-what is this?"

My cousin, June, smiled and said, " A Going Away party! For you, and your family!"

Igasped. " Y-you guys did all of this, just for me?"

" Ahem!" said Pashminas dad. " And me and your mother, remember?"

" Oh, right! Them too!"I said giggling.

June nodded. " Of course! After all, you guys aren't just moving across the street, your moving to Japan! You deserve a party!"

Everyone else nodded. I smiled. " Aw, you guys!"

"Group hug!" yelled Dad, and everyone piled into a big group hug.

7171717171717171717171717171717

" Oh, Pashmina!" said June, an hour after the party began. " We'll miss you so much!"

"Oh, I'll miss you guys too!" I cried. "But I promise! I'll write every single day!"

" So will we!" cried back June." An will you call twice a week?"

I nodded fast. " Of coruse! And will you guys get on the chat room every day too?"

" Heck yeah!" yelled everybody. I smiled at them. Boy, would I miss them! Huh? Oh, I guess your wondering whats happening! Well, lets start with me! My name is Pashmina Mafura ( I'm somehow a little japanese, even though I hardly _look_ like I'm japanese!). I am an only child freshman(freshman in highschool just in case you don't know)girl who lives in America. Well, at least now I live in America! But tomorrow, I'm moving away to..Japan! You see, my dads boss, ( stupid boss!) got him a better job in Japan! So now, we have to move there. And let me tell you, when I got that news, I was _not_ happy! Now, that I would be living in Japan, I couldn't play with my cousin June, the rest of my family, and my freinds, no one just any day I want now! My parents sa we would only really see eachother on special occasions most of the time. In other words, I would hardly see them at all!

As I looked around at all of my family, and freinds, my eyes started to water.

June was the first to notice this. " Pash? Pashmina whats wrong?"

As June put her warm, comforting arm on my shoulder, it reminded me about how she always was there by my side, every day! She was like my shoulder to cry on. But since I will be living in Japan most of them, then who would be my shoulder to cry on?

Finally, I bursted into tears. " Oh, I'll miss you guys sooooo much!"

Now, I wasn't the only one crying, all my freinds were crying too. " We'll miss you too!" they cried out.

And thats how we basicly spend the rest of the night, crying in eachothers arms.

7171717171717171717171717

Well, it was time! Time to get on that plane and leave to a different country.

June and my freinds, and of course my family were all there saying one last good-bye.

" Well, this is it!" I said my eyes starting to water again. " G-good-bye guys!"

" Bye." everyone muttered, giving me a last hug and a kiss.And, I started to follow my family towards the plane.

" Wait!" screamed June running up to me. " We wanted to give you something!"

June handed me a small wrapped package. Igave them a teeny smile. " Thanks! Oh, and here, heres a gift from me and my family to you guys!"

I handed June the package. " Thanks! Now, lets both open these presents on three!"

I nodded. "Ok! One...two...three...go!"

Me and June opened our presents fast.Then,we both were still. The package June gave me was a small picture book. In it, were pictures of me and June, me and my freinds, and who could forget my family? And in Junes package was a big protrait similer to my picture, it had all my freinds, family, and of course me! But what made it special, was I put hearts on the frame, and wrote at the top of the frame, ' Love You Always!'.

Me and June just looked at eachother, both of our eyes watery. " Thank you!" we both said at the same time. And we gave eachother one last hug.

"Ok girls!" said my Mom. "I'm sorry,but, we must get on the plane now."

I looked at June. June looked at me, tears dripping from her cheeks. ( I had tears running down my face too. Actully, everybody had tears!) I picked up my bags and walked with my parents away.

Before I boarded that plane, I took one last look at June and said, "Bye.."

Then, I blew a hundred kisses to June, and the rest of my family and freinds, and got on the plane.

7171717171717171717171717171717

" Well, here we are family!" Mom said.

Well, we've got off the plane and we were at our new house! Surprisingly, most of our stuff was already settled in!

" They put our stuff here before we got here." wispered Dad. I nodded. " I can see that."

My Mom took a big breath. " Well, lets go get the rest of our stuff settled in!"

Then, while I picked up the rest of my luggage, my parents started unloading the furniture.I started walking up the stairs, but stopped. "Um, wheres my room?" I asked.

" Oh! Its the second one on your left side of the hall dear!" said my Mom.

"Thanks mom!" I said, trying to carry all my luggage up the stairs.

7171717171717171717171717171

" There!" I said, putting the finishing touches on my room. "All set!"

Well, in case you're wondering what my room looks like, its kind of a medium sized room, with the walls all painted pink, my bed spread pink, (in case you haven't noticed, I'm a pink freak!) my brown chestnut brown bedside table, and a matching dresser, my light brown desk, with my computer on it, ( Isn't it sweet I have my own computer?), my clothes all inside my dressers and closet. And of course, my knitting accesories in one corner of the room! ( I know how to knit, and I like doing it in my spare time) Well, all my other stuff was in various places of my room.

But last of all, my picture book June gave me, was on my bedside table.I looked at it and started to cry, but held back the tears.

_Ding Dong!_

I looked shock.A visiter already? But we just moved here!

I raced down the stairs quickly. And when I got there, I was greeted by my Mom,. and a dark brown haired woman, with a little dark brown haired girl next to her.

" Why, hello!" said the woman. " I'm Mrs.Maru, and this is my daughter, Penelope."

I waved hi to Mrs.Maru, then smiled down at Penelope. " Hi there!" I said cheerfully.

Penelope hid behind her mothers back.

" What did I say?" I asked.

Mrs.Maru laughed. " Nothing, dear! Penelopes just shy.But, why don't you guys go play outside? You know, get to know eachother!"

I smiled. " Ok!" then I took Penelopes hand, and walked her to my front porch. ( It was kind of hard since Penelope wouldn't let go of her mothers dress!)

7171717171717171717171717171

" Come on Penelope! Speak!" I said. But Penelope just looked down.

I scratched my chin. Hmm, looks like we have a shy one here! Well, theres only one thing to do to make her talk...make her laugh! ( I know this because I baby-sitted quite a lot back home.)

I looked Penelope staright in the face, and sticked my tounge out, wiggleing it all around.

Penelope cracked up. " Your funny!" she said, then covered her mouth.

I smiled. A-ha! Mission Accomplished!

" So, you decided to speak, huh?" I said.

Penelope looked down. " I guess so!" she said. " Hey, where are you from?"

I grinned. " America!" I said. But the second I said that,my eyes started to feel watery again. But I didin't want to make a bad example in front of Penelope, so I held them back.

" Oh! Wheres that, next town?" Penelope asked.

I cracked up. " Barely!" I said. " America is on the other side of the world! I-I had to move away far from where all the people I love."

Penelope frowned. "I'm sorry! You know, when I was just a baby, my daddy abanded the family."

I gasped. Poor Penelope! She didin't even get the chance to know her own father! " Oh, I'm sorry! But you have brothers and sisters right?"

Penelope shook her head. "No, just me and mommy." she said, looking down.

"Oh, well, how ironic! I have no brothers and sisters too!"

Penelope looked up." Really? Thats great! Because I just came up with a super idea! We could be like sisters!"

I grinned. You, know, that wouldn't be so bad! I've always wanted a sister! And I seemed to be likeing Penelope a lot!

" Ok!" I said.

"Girls! Come back in!" my Mom called.

Me and Penelope smiled at eachother. Then I took Penelopes hand, and we both walked in the house.

7171717171717171717171717

Aw, wasn't that a sad, but cute chapter? Well, there you have it people! My 3rd fic! Well, I hope I get a lot of reviews! So...PLEASE REVIEW!

cya!

angel


	2. Pashminas In LOVE!

wow! not meaning to brag or anything, but i didin't expect to get this many reviews! Thanks everybody for reviewing! Well, heres the special thanks!

**LylHamGirl:** Hey thanks for reviewing! You've been a really nice friend!

**Tsubaki Munegawa:** Hey! You are one of my newest reviewers! Sweet! As a thank you, I'll read and review one of your stories!

**farmergrl0319:** Wow! Your also my newest reviewer! Oh, and I'll read and review one of your stories soon too!

**sparkleshine101: **Aw, thanks for saying my description about the Penelope and Pashmina becoming friends was good! that made me feel happy! ( Oh, and I'm really sorry for not reading your and reviewing your fic! I'll try to get to that as soon as possible!)

**crystalgurl101:** Sweetilicous! (somehow, I'm obsessed with saying that!) You like my third story! YAY! (speaking of stories, when are you going to update yours?)

**cappyandpashy4ever:** Yeah, I am going to be pretty busy with my three fics! But I think I can manage!..I hope!

**Cookys'n'Creem:** Yeah! What would that chapter be without the group hug? Lol! Oh! And I see you updated your fic! An, as you probaly already know, I reviewed it!

**Ham-Kelly:** Wow, your like, the millinth person who thinks my story is sweet! Yay! Oh, and I miss talking to you too!

**Ringa-ham:** Wow! Glad to know I'm not the only Kelly Clarkson fan! Thanks for reviewing!

ok people! Now, it is time, for the moment we've all been waiting for!

TA-DA! Here is the second chapter!

717171717717171717171717177

DING-DING!

I shrieked as I fell out of my bed. I groaned, and glared over at my alarm clock.

" Why do you must make me shriek? Why!" I said angrily then got up to get ready. Get ready for what you ask yourself? School!

As I got in the shower, I suddenly thought up a whole lot of worries!

What if everyone spoke japanese? What if everyone thought I was a dork? What if my pants rip and everyone sees? What if they think, since I'm a American, a total loser? What if-

"PASHMINA!" screamed my mom. " Get ready very fast! Your bus leaves in 15 minutes!

That got me to stop worrying! I immediately got out of the shower, got in bathrobe, and raced over to my dresser.

10 minutes later

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a pink tee-shirt, blu jeans, and pink sneakers. I had my long, gloden blond hair tied back in a pony-tail. And I had my pink scarf tied around my neck, as usaul. ( Its like my treasure!)

I ran down the stairs, said good-bye to my mom and dad, and rant to the bus stop.

71717171717171717171717171717177

I fshivered as I took a seat on the bus. Around me, people were wispering, saying stuff like, 'Who is that girl?' and 'She doesn't look hot, so I don't have to worry about her stealing my main men!' _That_ got me turning around angrily. My eyes fixed on a girl, with long silky blond hair. Her hair may be pretty, but man, was he was wearing a lot of make-up! She looked like the grim reepers wife with all that make-up!

The girl looked up at me. "What are you looking at dork?"

I glared at the girl. Well, isn't she nice! I walked over to a empty seat, and sat down.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through!" said a girl coming down the bus aisle.

The girl had short, sandy-blonded hair, and she was wearing a emerald green dress with a white collar. She was followed by another girl, who seemed to have medium lenghed blond hair, tied in two pigtails with blue ribbons. She was wearing a white, buttoned-up dress.

I folded my hands nervously, and shiffted in in my seat uncomfortably."_Please don't make them sit next to me!_ _Please don't!" _I thought silently to myself. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to make new friends and all, but I didin't want to make a fool of myself!

But, too bad for me, the two girls sat next to me. Oh, joy!

The emerald-dress girl looked at me. "Hi! Guess your like, new here, huh?"

I didin't say anything.

The girl looked at me weirdly. "Um, are you, like, dead or something? Or is it just me?"

The blond-haired girl giggled. "Sandy, please! Shez juzt shy!"

The blond girl had a weird accent, Almost like a...french accent.

" No, really, Bijou?" said Sandy. (her name goes well for her! How? Just look at her hair!) "I never would've guessed."

Now it was my turn to giggle. "Yeah! I mean, it is pretty obvious!" I said. Then I quickly covered my mouth. Oh my gosh I spoke!

Sandy smiled. " Well, well, well, look who decided to speak!" she laughed. "My names Sandy Torahamu, nice to meet you!"

The blond girl grinned. "And my names Bijou Ribon!" she said.

I smiled. " Nice to meet you guys! My names Pashmina Mafura! I'm from America and just moved here Friday!"

Sandys jaw dropped. "Woah, your from America? Well, welcome to Japan! You know, your not the only one here who didin't move here from a totally different country!"

Sandy pointed to Bijou. Bijou smiled and blushed. Well, I guess its pretty obvious where she came from huh?

"Oh, thats good!" I said. " Let me guess, your from France?"

"How did you know?" said Bijou. "Its my french accent, huh?"

I nodded.

Bijou grinned, then said, "Bonjour, Pashmina!" she said cheerfully.

I grinned. Sandy smiled and said, " Well, if your having trouble making friends, then me and Bij will be your first two!"

I gasped. Wow! Counting Penelope, I already had three friends!

" Aw, thanks you guys!" I said. Bijou and Sandy smiled at eachother, than to me.

I smiled back. "You know? Maybe I'll actully like it here in Japan!

But, what poor me didin't know was, that pretty soon, I might change my mind...

71717171717171717171717

"Ok Pashmina! Heres the gang! Maxwell, Hamtaro, Panda, Boss, Dexter, and Howdy!"

"Hey!" said a light-brown haired boy. " What about me?"

Sandy sighed. "And Oxnard!"

I blushed and waved. Everyone was smileing at me, with big, friendly faces.

Hamtaro had short, red hair. He was wearing a orange tee, and blue jeans. He looked the most friendly.(but don't think I have a crush on him or anything!)

Maxwell had short, dark brown hair, and he was wearing black pants, and a long sleeved brown, button up shirt.

Panda had short black hair, and was wearing goggles, (for some strange reason), along with a black tee-shirt, and black jeans.

Boss had short, shiny dark bown hair, and he was wearing a light brown tee shirt, along with jeans.

Dexter had short, light blond hair, and he was wearing a white shirt, with a gray sweater vest over it, and gray pants. He also was wearing glasses. And for some reason, he was stareing at me dreamily. (Uh-oh..)

Howdy had short, light brown hair, and was wearing a light brown long sleeved shirt, with matching pants. He was looking at me with the same gaze as Dexter. (Double uh-oh!)

" Hey!" said Hamtaro. " So, your from America huh?"

My jaw fell a little bit. How the heck didi he know?

"Yeah, but how did you know?" I asked.

"Little Penelope told me all about you!" Hamtaro said.

"Oh!" I said then smiled.I guess Penelope wasn't so shy!

"Well, like, anyway, the point is, if you're having problems making friends, no only Bijou and I, and the rest of us will be your first friends!

I did a big gasp. They were going to do that for me? How...how nice!

I opened my mouth to say a thank you, but then the bell rang.

I took a big, deep, breath.Well, this was it! Time to go to my new school!

71717171717171717171717171717

"Pop quiz!" I exclaimed.

The teacher nodded. " Yes! Now, I know your new here, but sorry!"

I slumped back in my seat.Oh goodie! A test that I didin

t even study for! I wonder how I will do!"

Later that day...

"AN A!" I exclaimed. "I got a A!"

Everyone around me gasped.

The over-makeuped girls jaw dropped. "B-but that is impossible! No one has _ever _passed a math test with flying colors in Miss.Yolei! NO ONE!"

I grinned. " No one except me!" I said. Then I ran off to the lunchroom.

71717171717171717171717

"SHUT UP!" exclaimed Bijou and Sandy. I smiled. As you might of already guessed, I just told htem about my A.

" Its true!" I said. "I got an A! I got an A! I got an-"

I stopped my cheering when I glanced across the lunchroom. There, sitting at a lunch table, was the CUTEST boy I ever seen! The boy had short, sandy blond hair, and was wearing a camlafloge pants, and a matching shirt. He had the most ADORABLE smile I've ever seen!

"Hello! Earth to Pash!" said Sandy, waving a hand in my face. But it was no use! I was under a love spell.

Finally, Bijou got my attention by pinching me. (Which really hurt!)

"Pashmina! What in the world were you stareing at?" asked Bijou.

I blushed. I pointed to the hot boy. Sandy screached, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

I looked startled. Woah, what was up with her?

Sandy looked at me with disbelief. " Well Bij, looks like we have another girl crushing on my brother!" Bijou nodded.

I gasped. Holy toledo that hot dude is Sandys brother!Well, I guess you know what comes next...

"Whats his name? Does he know me yet? What is his favorite color? What-" I asked, but Sandy put a hand over my mouth.

"Woah, slow down Pash!" said Sandy. "Look, his name is Stan, and, if you really want to meet him..."

Then Sandy got up, and ran over to Stans tabnle calling, "Oh, Stan!"

"Eeeeek!" I screamed. What the heck was Sandy doing? Trying to ruin my life?

I ran as fast I can to Sandy but, it was too late, she already was talking to Stan. (AKA the hot boy!)

Sandy turned around to me. "Oh Pashmina! Stan would like to meet you!"

I blushed and waved shyly to Stan. He waved back. "Yo, whats up?" he said. Oh my gosh was his voice cute!

"Uh...uh...nothing!" I said qucikly. (Aren't I talking to him good?) Then, I tried to say something else, but my total shyness made me run away as fast as I could.

Dain, why did he have to be so cute?

7171717171717171717171717171717

I ran to the hallway outside of the cafeteria, and sat down and cried.

"Hey, are you ok?" said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Sandy and Bijou standing there.

I sniffed. Well, lets see, I just made a total idiot of myself in front of my crush! Yeah, I'm very happy!

"Oh Sandy!" I exclaimed. "I blew it! Stupid me! Stupid! Stupid!"

Bijou handed me a tissue. And I blew into it, still crying. I tried giving the tissue back to Bijou, but she just backed of, and said, "Err, its ok! You can keep it!"

Sandy put a warm arm on my shoulder. " Don't worry Pash! Me and Bij told Stan you were just shy about stayin in a new school and he said it was ok!"

I immeadiately stopped crying. "Oh Sandy, Bijou...GOD BLESS YOU GUYS!" I exclaimed then pulled Sandy into a bear hug.And then Bijou. I didin't believe it, but maybe, just maybe, I might have another chance with Stan!

And it was all thanks to my new friends, Sandy and Bijou.

717171717717171717171717

Aw, wasn't that sweet? BF love! Lol, well, peoples, please review and maybe chapter 3 will be up sooner than you think!

cya!

angel


	3. Sandra, the Queen of Snobs!

71717171717171717171717

BEEP!BEEP! BEEP!

"EEEEEEK!" I screamed. I fell out of my bed, and landed on the floor hard. I gave my evil possesed alarm clock a Look. (AKA A glare!)

I groaned. Ah, here we go again! Another day of my new school! Actully, it was only the sencond day! But it wasn't just any special day! It was thw day, where I was abut to make my move on Stan!

I tried my best to get up and dress, but I was too tired! A little TOO tired!

"Well, " I said to myself. "Time for my secret weapon!"

I dragged my tired body towards my dresser, and quickly put in my Kelly Clarkson CD in my sterio. I smiled, and for some reason, got up quickly and went to take my shower.

I sang along to the music. After all, Kelly Clarkson was my all-time favorite singer! And I absolutely LOVED her songs! Especialy 'Behind These Hazel Eyes'! ( By the way, I do have hazel eyes!)

All of a sudden, before I knew it, I was dressed, and ready as ever!

I grabbed my backpack and raced out the door, made a quick goodbye to my parents, and ran off to catch the bus.

Look out world! Pashmina Mafura is coming to school once again!

717171717171717717177

"Hey Pash!" Sandy greeted me on the bus. Bijou smiled and waved to me.

"Hey, guys!" I said, taking a seat next to the two. "Oh, and um Sandy, can I ask you a question?"

"Pashmina, Stans favorite color is silver, green, red, and orange. He is nice, not too smart in school, but I guess hes ok! He loves sports too! Hes like, a jock! Hes on the school skateboard team, and roller skateing team, too!" said Sandy.

My jaw nearly dropped off. How the heck did Sandy know I was going to know all that stuff! Maybe she was psycic...or maybe shes just a good guesser!

"Oh, and in case your wondering how I knew all that stuff, its because many girls, especialy Sandra, has asked me those questions a lot!" said Sandy.

"Ohhhh!" I said. " Wait, whos Sandra?"

Sandy and Bijou looked at eachother, then they took a deep breath and said at the same time, "Um..."

It was then that I knew whoever this Sandra girl, was bad news.

"Ok, ok, spit it out!" I said.

"Ok, fine!" said Sandy. "Ok, look, shes one of the most snobest girls in the entire school! And shes like, a total boy stealer! Her main target boy is..sadly...Stan."

I gasped. "No!"

"Yes!" said Sandy and Bijou.

I slumped back in my bus seat. Oh great! A total boy stealerI after MY Stan! Oh, it is defintly on! Wait, what am I thinking! I should just go talk to Sandra, and maybe we will make peace!

I the got up, and started to walk over to Sandra. But Sandy then grabbed my arm.

"Pashmina what are you doing!" said Sandy.

I pulled my arm away. "I'm going to go talk to Sandra."

Bijou gasped.

"No Pashmina!" she said. "Truzt me it von't be pretty talking to her..."

But I ignored what Bijou said, and started walking to Sandra.

7171717171717171717171717171717

When I got to Sandra, I took a deep breath, and said in a perky voice, "Hi!"

Sandra looked up at me with a face that said, 'What the heck?'. I put my hand over my mouth. Oh no! Did I say hi to perky? Am I looking like a total dork right now? Is it possible that I was TOO perky? I can be that sometimes, but I can't help it!

"I...uh..." I stuttered out, but Sandra just started the thing that I feared most from her...laughing! And trust me, she wasn't laughing with me...

" Well, well, well, look here we have here!" said Sandra. "The new dork returns!"

Suddenly, I reconized who Sandra is! Shes that one over-maked up blond girl!

"Hey!" I said. "I just wanted to make friends with you...you could at least give me a chance!"

Sandra laughed again.

"Right, Like I'm going to be friends with you!" said Sandra.

Now, I could feel my lower lip start to tremble. How could someone be so...so...mean! Now, I defintly know Sandra is the grim reapers wife!

"Leave her alone Sandra! Shes just new here!"

I slowly turned around to see who my defender was...it was Stan!

"Stan!" said Sandra. "Um..hi?"

Stan shook his head. "Sandra, its to late now! I saw you being a little harsh to Pashmina, when she was just trying to be nice!"

I nearly fainted. Stan, the hottie Stan, was actully defending me!

Sandra looked down. "I-I'm sorry Stan! I'll never do it again!"

Stan smiled. "Ok! You better!"

I blushed and said to Stan, "T-thanks for defending me."

"No problem!" he said and walked off.

I did a sigh, and walked off back to Sandy and Bijou. Not noticeing Sandra glareing at me...

"Well, looks like someone else is trying to steal my main man again!" said Sandra. "Well, looks like we'll have to fix that..."

I ignored what Sandra said, and just kept on balbbering on and on about Stan to Sandy and Bijou.

717171717171717171717171717

"Ugh! Come on you stupid locker!' I said angrily, still trying to get my locker open.

Finally, after 5 minutes of trying, I finally opened it! But then it got closed again by...Sandra!

"Ugh, Sandra!" I said. "I just got that open.."

"Shut up goodie-goodie!" said Sandra. "I just wanted to warn you..."

I gasped. "What did you just call me?"

Sandra smiled and said, "Goodie-goodie!"

I glared at her. "Hey! I am NOT a goodie-goodie!"

Sandra miled at me. "Oh, isn't it obvious? You always look so clean! And your always being so nice! And how do you explain that A you got on that test yesterday?"

"That has nothing to do with it!" I said. But Sandra just smiled as if to say, 'Uh, yeah it is!'.

"Just admit you are one!" said Sandra. "And stay away from Stan! Or else, I will have something to say about it!"

'iS that what this is about?" I said. "Are you completely out of your mind? So what! We have a crush on the same guy! Big whoop! Thats still no reason to.."

"Shut up!" said Sandra. Then, the bell rang, and it was ready for class,

"Oh great! I'm going to be late for class!" I said. I grabbe my stuff, and ran off to class.

Sandra then called after me, "And another thing! So what if the bell rings? Only a REAL goodie-goodie would do that!"

I ignored Sandra, and just kept on running. Man, who knew Sandra could be so mean?

717171717171717171717117


	4. I am NOT A Goodie Goodie!

Special Thanks:

CHAPTER 2 (which I forgot to put in chapter 3!) And CHAPTER 3!

**Princess Kikyo Sora:** I just alwasy get new reviewers, don't I? Lol, thanks! And your right! I did enjoy that compliment!

**OhSnapI'lllove DracoMalfoy4ever:** Yep, another Stan+Pashmina fan! And another new reviewer! Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and I'll read one of your stories!

**Girly.X,Girly:** Yay! Another new reviewer! I'll try reading one of your stories soon! Thanks for the review!

**LylHamGirl:**Aw, once again, a nice review from another great friend! Thanks! (oh, when are you going to update LWML?)

**farmergrl0319:**Aha! Finally, someone whos a HM fan reviewed my fics! Thanks for the review! ( When are you going to update MofM?)

**sparkleshine101:** Yes, I noticed that many people in this story are blond too! Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**cappyandpashyforever:** Lol, you alwasy compliment the funny parts don't you? Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**Ham-Kelly:** Yep, I agree! Sandra is indeed what you said! (I don't like swearing) Thanks for the review!

**Crystalgurl101:** Well, finally says that chapter is cute! Thanks!

**Ringa-ham:** Wow, your a good guesser! Thanks for reviewing!

**Tsubaki Munewaga:** You moved a lot too? Wow, you and Pashmina are alike! Lol, thanks for the review!7171717171717117171717

717171771711717171717

Any second now, any minute now...oh! I guesss your wondering what I'm doing! Well, I'm just waiting for the end of the school day, because you know why? Bijou and andy we're going to give me a tour of the town! Its going to be a blast! No, let me rephrase that, its going to be EXTREMLY fun!

I wasn't really paying attention to class. because I was to busy stareing at the clock. Now just a minute left and...

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

Yes! Saved by the school bell! Me, and everyone else quickly got our stuff and raced out of there. (actully, I didin't reall rush out of there, I just calmly got my stuff, and walked with Sandy and Bijou out of the school.)

"So?' I said. "What are we going to do? Go see a movie? Go get some snacks?"

Bijou and Sandy grinned and both yelled at the same time, "Shopping spree!"

71717171717171717177

Ah yes! Nothing like a shopping spree to pass the time! Now I don't know whats like heavon to you, but shopping sprees to me, are like heavon 100 percent!.

"Ok girls!" said Sandy. "Which one should I choose? The long sleeved dress for me and Maxys date?(in case your wondering, Maxy, aka Maxwell, is Sandys boyfriend!(I wish that was with me and Stan..)) Or the short sleeved one?"

"Defintly the short sleeved one!" I said. But Bijou had a different opinion.

"No, you should choose zee long sleeved!" said Bijou.

"No! The short sleeved!" I said.

"No! Zee long-sleeved!" said Bijou.

"Short sleeved!" I said.

"Long sleeved!" said Bijou.

"Short sleeved!"

"Long sleeved!"

"Short sleeved!"

"Long sleeved!'

5 minutes later...

"Short sleeved!"

"Long sleeved!"

"Um, ok, before this battle goes on any longer..." said Sandy. "Um, I guess I'll just go with a sleevless one!"

Me and Bijou looked at eachother, then looked at Sandy.

"You mean," I said. "You coud've done that the whole time?"

"Yep! Pretty much!" said Sandy. Then...

We all started laughing!

7171717171717171711771177171

(Note: This scene is NOT in Pashminas P.O.V!)

RING RING!

Stan picked up his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Stanny!" said the voice of the snob one. (guess who it is?)

"Um, hey Sandra babe!" said Stan. "Whats up?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk about..the new girl!" said Sandra.

"Pashmina?" said Stan. "What about her?"

"Well, don't you think shes a total goodie-goodie?" said Sandra.

"Um, well, I guess." said Stan. "I mean, she is a little over sensitive..."

"Exactly my point!" said Sandra. "So, I guess you don't like her, huh?"

"Well, I didin't say that.. " said Stan, laying back in his chair.

"Great!" Sadra said. "Then in that case, I have a little job for you!"

"Oh no.." Stan muttered under his breath. " Well, what kind of job?"

"Oh Stanny!" said Sandra. "Its simple! I just want you to go out with Pashmina.."

"Go out with her?" exclaimed Stan. Sandra never wanted her main man to go out with another girl, but now, she was _asking_ Stan to?

"Yep!" said Sandra. "But I want you to..you know, fake it!"

"What do you mean by fake it?" said Stan.

"Oh you know! Fake that you like her! And when my party comes this Saturday, I want you to take her there..."

'Wait, your having a party?" Stan asked.

"I am now!" said Sandra. " Now, as I was saying, I want you to take her there, and.."

"And what?" said Stan.

"Dump her for me in front of everybody!" said Sandra.

Stans jaw fell. "Oh man, Sandra, I don't know..."

"And in return, "interupted Sandra. "I'll give you a special little something.."

Sandra the wispered something. Stan nearly fainted.

"Oh man," said Stan. "Thats my weakness..."

"So?' said Sandra. "Are you going to do it?"

Stan took a deep breath. He thought about not doing it, poor Pashmina would be so embarrased! But then he thought about what Sandra was going to give him in return...

"Yes. " said Stan. "I'll do it."

Sandra smiled. "Wonderful!"

"Just promise me one thing," said Stan. "Don't try to embarras her any more than that!"

"Oh don't worry!" said Sandra. "I won't! Now, tomorrow, we will begin our operation, ok?"

Stan nodded. "Ok. Well, bye Sandra."

"Bye Stanny!" said Sandra. Then the two hung up.

71717171717171717171717171717

(Ok, now back to Pashminas P.O.V!)

I took a sip of my my starwberry smoothie. Man, who knew shooping sprees could tire you out?

"So?" I asked. " What shall we do now?"

Just as Sandy was about to answer, a girl from our grade came up to me and said, "Hows it going goodie-goodie?"

I stopped drinking my smoothie and looked at the girl, "What did you just call me?"

"A goodie goodie!" said the girl. "Isn't that what you are?'

"No!" I said.

The girl patted my hand. "Its ok, you'll get to used to it sooner or later."

Then, the girl walked off. I stared after her, wondering what the heck was going on!

"What was that about?" I asked. Sandy and Bijou exchanged nervous glances. Showing me that there was something going on that I defintly didin't know!

"Oh nothing!" said Sandy. "Nothing at all!"

"Exactly!" said Bijou. " Just forget about it!"

I looked a little surprised. But I decided to just do what Bijou said and forget about what the girl said. At least, I was going to until...

"Hey goodie!" said a guy passing by. He and his friend snickered.(Guess what? They were both from our grade!)

"What the heck!" I said. "Why are you calling me a-"

"Hey, dude!" said one of the guys. " Goodie-goodie actully said 'heck'!"

Then, the two burst into laughter. And they both walked off. I gave Bijou and Sandy a look that said, 'What in the world is going on?'.

Sandy and Bijou, relizing my look, opened there mouths to say something, but were interupted by, once again, a couple girls from our grade. Guess what they said?

"Hey! Its goodie-goodie!" they said. Then they laughed, and walked off. Now what was my reaction to that? Anger, and hurt. Angry by what they said, (And everybody else.) and how what they said kind of hurt my feelings. ( Also like the other people who passed by!) And thats when I knew something was up!

"Ok, ok!" I said to Sandy and Bijou. "Spit it out you guys!"

Sandy and Bijou, again, exchanged nervous glances. But, they took a deep breath, and said, " Sandra started a rumor about you!"

After that, I didin't say anything. I was totally silent.

"Ok you guys," I said. "I want you to calmly explain to me..WHAT IN THE WORLD DID SANDRA SAY!"

Sandy and Bijou looked a little scared after I yelled. But, Sandy said, "That you were a total goodie-goodie!"

Once again, I was totally silent.But, also once again, I yelled.

"Ok, first of all!" I began. "Thats not really a rumor, thats more of an insult! And second of all! How in the world am I a goodie goodie!"

"Look Pash," Sandy calmly said. "I don't know why Sandras calling you a goodie-goodie! Even though you can be a little sesitive..."

"Yeah, and a little shy!" said Bijou.

I glared at them.

" I can't believe it!" I said. "My own new friends, are alsothinkingI'm a goodie goodie!"

"What!" said Sandy. "No Pash, we don't mean it by that!"

"Yes! We really zon't!" said Bijou. "But, if it makes you feel better, juzt in case you do think that, Sandra called us some names!"

"Save it for later g-huh?" I said. "You mean, Sandra called you guys names too?"

"Well, duh!" said Sandy. " Shes, like, Sandra! Anyway, yes! She did call us names!"

"Really?" I asked. "What did she call you?'

Sandy and Bijou, AGAIN, gave eachother nervous looks, then...

"Frenchie!" said Bijou.

"Preppy girl!" said Sandy.

And, once again, I was totally silent Until...

"Hahahahahahaha!" I laughed. "What the heck kind of names is those?"

"Um, heh heh, it is kind of funny!" said Sandy. "But, seriously, its not that funny.."

"Hahahahahahhahahahaha!" I continued. "Frenchie, preppy girl? Oh man, thats genious!"

"Pashmina, seriously, itz not zhat funny!" said Bijou. But did I stop? No way!

"Oh my god are those the stupidest anmes or what?" I said. And thats, when I finally made Sandy and Bijou mad.

"Pashmina! Its not that funny! So stop it NOW!" they both said. And, being scared, I immediatly stopped laughing.

"Ok, sorry!" I said. "Now, back to the case, what in the world am I going to do about Sandra?"

"Hmm.." said Sandy. "Well, maybe you should..um...you know, I have no idea about what you should-"

"Wiat!" I interupted. "I know what to do!"

"You do?" said Bijou and Sandy surprised. (is it me, or do those two say stuff at the same time a little to much?"

"Yep!" I said. "Guys? I'm going to prove to everybody who I really am!"

71717171717177171717717171


	5. An Awkward Fall

Special Thanks:

**Princess Lapie Lazuli:** Its ok your review was in a little long after you read it! But, this story might take forever to finish. but oh well! I;m sure you won't mind! (Hopefully..) Thanks for the review!

**OhSnapI'llLoveDraco:**(Thats my short nickname for you!) Oh don't worry! See?I updated it! Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**Ringa-ham:** Yay! My story rocks! lol, remember, so do yours! (I'm serious!)thanks for reviewing!

**sparkleshine101:** Well, since Sandra is mean, then her plans are mean! Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**Girl.X.Girly:** Waaah! You think my storys a soap opera! MEANIE! Lol, j/k! Thanks for reviwing! (Oh, didja know I R+R one of your stories?)

**LylHamGirl:** Oh, you do not want to know whats was in return for Stan! Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**CrystalGurl101:** Like Sparkle? Man, Sandra is like Sparkles twin only worse! Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**cappyandpashy4ever:** I'm not sure if I mentioned this, but, have you relized you have been, like, my first reviewer for almost all my stories? Thanks for reviewing!

7171771177171771717717717

Have your friends ever called you crazy before? You know, like, you said you were going to do something that they thought was going to be impossible for you to do? Well, guess whos friends were doing exactly that? Yep, you guessed it! Mine!

" Pashmina!" said Sandy. " You are out of your mind! How are you going to prove to everybody that?"

"Oh come on guys give me a break!" I said. " I mean, how hard can it be to convince some freshmen that I am not, I repeat, NOT, a goodie-goodie?"

"HARD!" said Bijou and Sandy. (Ok, those two, REALLY, need to stop doing that!)

"Ok, ok I get it!" I said." But I have a plan already!"

"Oh?" asked Bijou. "And, vhat iz zhat?"

"You know school try-outs tomorow, right?" I said. " And you know one of the tryouts is for cheerleading right?"

"Yeah!" said Sandy. " But what does that me-oh man! Pashmina, you mean your going to, your going to try out for.."

I nodded. "Yes, I am going to try out for cheerleading!"

717177717717177171717

"OW!" I yelled. I was trying to practice my cheerleading moves with Sandy inher backyard.( Shes very flexible, and already on the cheerleader team!)But, it has been over one hour, and I keep on falling down!

Sandy slapped her head. " Pashmina, I thought you said you were flexible!"

" I am!" I said. " Its just that, well, I keep on falling down!"

Sandy shook her head. " Well, how about I show you some moves, and then you can try doing them ok?'

I nodded. " Yeah, that will probably work!"

Sandy smiled then, she steped out and...she did a cart wheel, a summer sault in the air, and landed with a split.

I stared at her fantastic moves, with bulging eyes,

"Wow! Now I see why Sandra once called you Prep-" I started, but Sandy immediately stopped me from saying anymore. ( I guess she doesn't like the word preppy..)

" Um, I get the point, so anyway lets move on!" she said. " Now, you try what I just did!"

I gulped. Then I steped out and... did exactly what Sandy just did only I did it much better! Plus, I added a summer sault!Ha! I wish I did that! Really, truly, what I did, was, I did the catwheel just fine, but the summer sault in the air was a little twisty, (meaning I just kind of twisted aroung instead of actully doing a summer sault!) and I landed on my feet, instead of a split.

Sandy slapped her head again.

"Pashmina..." she said.

"Yes?" I asked.

Sandy took a deep breath and...

"THIS GOING TO TAKE MORE THAN JUST A HOUR TO MAKE YOU A TRUE CHEERLEADER!" she screamed.

Dain, Sandy yelled loud! She yelled so loud that she scared me and I fell...right into a certain someone who just happened to walk in the backyard..

"OOWW!" yelled..Stan! It turned out I fell on him!

"Oh my gosh!" I said, suddenly going frantic. " I am so sorry!"

I immediatly tried to get up but I ended up falling again on Stan..in a very awkward possition! How awkward you ask? Our noses were touching! And I was trying my best to get off, but..ha! Got you again! (I should become a comedian!) I was just staying in the awkward possition on Stan, enjoying the moment! (Not everyday you get so close to your biggest crush you two are almost kissing!) That is until..

"Um.Pashmina? I would like you to get off of me now!" said Stan.

"Oh! Um..uh..sorry!" I said, blushing a deep red. "S-sorry!"

Then, my little 3 seconds of heavon were over. And I immdiately jumped up. I offered my hand to help Stan up..but Sandy was the one who helped Stan up! ( Meanie...)

" Stan, why in the world did you come out in the barkyard for?" asked Sandy. I leaned in for his answer. Ok, heres my guess about what hes about to say! Hes..going to ask me out!( Hopefully..)

"Well, " started Stan. " I was going to ask Pashmina out but since you guys seem busy..."

"YES!" I yelled." Yes, yes, yes! I will go out with you!"

I was practily jumping up and down with excitement. Actully, I was jumping up and down with excitement! But I stopped once I saw Sandy and Stan stareing at me.

"Um..thats a yes!" said Stan with a laugh. " So, pick you up at your house on Friday at..lets say..7:30 p.m?"

"Yes! That would work!" I said. " And Sandy knows my address, so she'll tell you where my house is!"

"Um.."said Stan. " Aren't we at your house now?

"Oh!" I said. I blushed again, suddenly relizing how stupid I was not to notice we were already at my house! "Heh, heh, ok..now you know where I live! Wait, how did you know where I live?"

"Sandy told me!" said Stan. (She better of not told him anything else about me)"Anyway, see you later!"

Then, the hot boy, ( Stan..obviously) walked off. I stared after him until I couldn't see him anymore.

Sandy laughed.

"Whats wrong Pash?" she said. " Firget where you suddenly live because of being in love with Stanny-Wanny?"

I blushed. Then, I blushed more as Sandy made kissy faces at me.

Its offcial!

I now declare blushing as a hobbie! ( Ha! Get it? Because a hobbie is something you do a lot? See! I should become a comedian!)

7177171771717717717771

(NOT in Pashminas P.O.V)

As Stan kept on walking along, he got a little interuption...

" That was brillant!" said a voice from nearby bushes. Stan nearly fell over with fear, but he didin't because he saw it was just none other than Sandra.

"Why thank you!" said Stan strikeing a pose. " You heard that?"

"I heard and saw that!" said Sandra. " And might I say, you really did good! That little goodiegoodie actully bought it! You always know what to say to ladies.."

Sandra then started to lean in closer and closer to Stan. So close, that Stan clould feel a little bit of Sandras, blond hair touch his arms. And though it seemed nice at first, when Sandra and his noses touched, he suddenly got an, awkward feeling. Like something wasn't right!

"Um, thanks babe!" said Stan, pushing Sandra away. Sandra looked a little shocked that Stan pushed her away, but she shook it off.

"Anyway, before you walked into the the backyard," she said. " You saw what they were doing right?"

"Yes." said Stan. " But why is that important?"

Sandra slapped her forehead.

"Stan, your so stupid!" she said. " You know how Sandy was helping her train for trying out for the cheerleading squad?"

"Yeah," said Stan. " Hey wait! You did not just call me stupid!"

" Hey! Your so stupid your cute!" said Sandra. " Anyway, since shes trying out for cheerleading, then we will just have to stop her from being on the team now shall we?"

"Um..sure I guess. " said Stan. " But what do I do in this?"

"Well, not only will we embarrass her," said Sandra. " But when she doesn't make it, she'll cry, and who will be her shoulder to cry on?"

"Um..." said Stan. " Hold on! Its on the tip of my tounge.."

"Ugh!' said Sandra. " You! You, you, you! Geez, get the picture! Anyway, being her shoulder to cry on, she'll like you more! Which will make her affection for you raise, which will have her accpet your offer to go to my party with you! Which will-"

"I get it!" said Stan. "But, no! You said you wouldn't embarrass anymore than how your going to embarras her at your party!"

"Fine!" said Snadra. " Ok, how about you congratulate her if she does actully make the team ok?"

"Good!" said Stan. " Well, I have to go ok?"

"Ok, see you Stan!" said Sandra, watching Stan walk off. When he was completely out of sight of Sandra, she quickly whispered to herself,

"Oh Stan! Your so cute and dumb!" she whispered quietely. " So cute and dumb not to relize I was lying!"


	6. Stans Little Thought

Special Thanks:

Girly.X.Girly: Yep, I updated! Oh, and no problem for reveiwing your fic! It was good! Well, thanks for reviewing!

Crystalgurl101: Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and you have no idea what Sandra is planning...

OhSnap: (Thats my nickname for you!Because, well, you pename is long and all!) Woah, easy on the swearing there! But, I have to agree with you with Snadra being a..well, you know what I mean! Thanks for reveiwing, and I hope you update new fics soon!

sparkleshine101: Thanks for reviewing! Lol, yeah, by the chapter...

cp4ever: Sorry for my chapters being shorter than usaul!But hey!Even without the special thanks in this chapter, this chapter is over 2000 words long so...hope you like it!

Ringa ham: Thanks for reveiwing! Oh, and heck yeah Sandra is a meany! Lol

Ham-Kelly: Well, at least Stan seems nicer than Sandra!..Right? Well, thanks for reviewing!

717171771711717177171717

"Ok Pashmina! Come out!" said Sandy.

"I don't want to!" I called back.

Oh! Heh heh, sorry, I forgot you were there! Well, it was a day before cheerleading tryouts, and boy was I nervous! So, since Sandy helped me out with the cheerleading moves, Bijou was helping me out with choosing the right cheerleading outfit for the tryouts!And, even though I had changed into an outfit allready, I was hiding in my closet, (Bijou and Sandy had come over) not wanting Bijou and Sandy to see me!

"Come on Pashmina," said Bijou. " We have spent an hour choosing the right cheerleading outift for you! So, you better come out now, before Sandy gets mad again..."

"Coming!" I called back. Trust me, you do NOT want to make Sandy mad!

Well, after I took a deep breath, I walked out of the closet, and closed my eyes tight from being nervous, and also I didin't want to see what I looked like yet! Well, it has been total silence for about 5 minutes now, so I bet Sandy and Bijou will laugh at me any second now...

"Oh my gosh Pashmina!You look gorgeous!" I hear Bijou cry out.

"Yeah Pashmina! You look hot tonight!" said Sandy.

Ok...I didin't expect that reaction! Did they just call me "hot" and "gorgeous"? Did they mean it? Were the just trying to be nice? Well, only one way to find out...

I opened my eyes slowly to see what I really looked like! But, Sandy immediately jumped up, and covered my eyes.

"Ugh, Sandy!" I said.

"Sorry Pash, but, you will just have to wait to see how hot you look like!" said Sandy. And I knew she was smileing when she said that!

Then, I could feel, (Remember, Sandy covered her eyes, so I can't see anything!) Sandy and Bijous hands lead me to my mirror, then, they took there hands off of my eyes, and I could see what I really looked like!

Ok, I can describe what I look like very simply... I looked hot and fine! I'm not trying to brag or anything, its just that, I looked very good in that outfit! It was a hot pink belly shirt, with a sparkly light pink collar, and hot pink mini skirt that glittered like the stars at night! Also, I was wearing a pink head band that looked very cute on my golden blond hair!

"So?" said Bijou. " Am I a fashion genious or not?"

"Oh trust me," I said. " You defintly are!"

Then, I tackled Bijou to the ground, and gave her a big hug as a thank you.

"Hey, hey, easy Pashmina!" said Sandy, pulling me off of Bijou. " You don't want to ruin your outfit!"

" Heh heh, sorry!" I said blushing." Well, looks like I have my outift for tomorrow!"

7177171717171771717177171717

"Hey Sandy?' I said.

"Yeah Pashmina?" Sandy said.

"Umm, do you and Bijou want to have a, um, sleepover this Friday?" I asked, my eyes full of hope.

Sandy, noticeing my eyes, smiled and said.

"Duh! Of course!"

"Great!" I said. " So, whos house should we sleepover at?"

"Hmm..., well, how about we sleepover at Bijous place?" Sandy said.

"Um..no! No, no, no! We should sleepover at your place Sandy!" Bijou said quickly. A little to quickly...

"Um, Bijou? Whats wrong with going to your place?" I said.

"Um..its, nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Bijou said, again, quickly. " But, how about we sleepover at Sandys place instead? I mean, you haven't been there yet, and we have already been to your house...so..."

"But, I haven't been to your house either though remember?" I said.

"Yeah, but Stan is going to be there!" said Bijou, ignoring what I just said. And thats, when I decided that we should sleepover a Sandys house!

"Ok! Lets sleepover at Sandys house then!" I said, likeing the sound of the fact that I could sleep in the same house as my crush!

Sandy smiled.

"Ok then, its settled!" she said."Sleepover at my house on Friday night!"

71771717717171717171771717

Well, it was Thursday!The day of the tryouts! The day where I would hopefully get everybody to see that I'm not a goodiegoodie!Now was I cofident? Was I scared? Was I nervous? I can answer all that!...I have no idea!

"Ok!" cried out the voice of the announcer. " Its time for cheerleading tryouts to begin!"

All the girls trying out, started cheering like mad, yelling out stuff like, " I am SO going to pass tryouts!" or " I'm going to burn everybody in this compitition with my swift moves!" and much more, that annoy me oh so much.

"Great! Glad to see you girls are excited!" the announcer said. " Well, first up is..."

Well, a few girls have tryed out. And heres how they did...they stunk! They had to be the worst cheerleaders in history!Well lets see, the first one who tryed out, triped three times on her so called, "catrwheels", the next one couldn't even do a summersault without twists, and the next one after that, got so nervous, she cried and ran out of the gym. (Oh come on! Not even I would do that!)

"Ok, next is,...Pashmina Mafura!" said The annoncer.

I gulped. Well, here it goes!

I slowly walked unto the middle of the gym to try out, and heres the reaction I got from the crowd that was watching...

"Holy moley! Look a that hot babe!" a guy whistled.

"Yeah, I never knew a goodiegoodie could dress like that!"

" I have to get that girls number!"

Well, other then the second coment, (Which made me felt anger rush inside of me!) I was pretty flattered. I looked out in the audience. I saw Bijou and Sandy, who waved over, and gave me a thumbs up sign.

I smiled at them, and waved back. Then, I looked around at the audience until I saw...Stan! What was he doing here!Wait, I bet Sandy told him to come here...or did she?

When Stan looked over at me, his jaw dropped. I'm not kidding! His jaw seriously dropped! I blushed, and waved at him. He grinned, and winked at me. I blushed even more.

"Ok! Looks like Pashminas outift is looking good!" said the announcer. " But lets see how her cheerleading moves are!"

Then, I heard music starting to play. And that gave me a cue that it was time to show what I was made of!

I took a deep breath, and started out with a simple cartwheel. The crowd cheered. I could hear Sandy and Bijous voices call out, " Go Pashmina! Go Pashmina!", and best of all I could hear Stans cute voice cheer, " Come on Pashmina! Your doing good so far!". And, suddenly, I became a lot more cofident! Then, I did two cart wheels, and landed with a split! That made the crowd cheer louder, showing me that I was doing great so far! Then, I decided to go a little more simple, then back to the pro stuff. I did two summersaults, then jumped in the air and started cheering, " Five, six, seven, eight! What school is really great? Our school! Thats right! Our school! You heard me! Our school! So, go, go, bulldogs!YEAH!" (Oh, our school is called bulldogs, so, yeah.)

Everyone started cheering much louder.

I looked back at the audience again, and saw Sandy and Bijou jumping up down, holding a sign that said, " Go Pashmina!" and they were cheering my name loudly. I saw Stan who kept on cheering, " Way to go Pashmina!" and I saw..a gilmpse of blond hair? And not just any blond hair, but..Sandras hair? Wait, what am I thinking! Why would Sandra, the girl who hates my guts, (and I hate her guts back too!) come to my cheerleading tryouts? Seriously! Well, back to my tryouts!

Meanwhile, behind the gym doors...

(Not in Pashminas P.O.V!)

Sandra quickly hid behind the door.

"Phew, that was close!" she said. " That little goodiegoodie almost saw me!"

Then, Sandra took out a jacket, put it on her, and pulled up the hood, so you couldn't see her face.

"Now," she said, with a sneaky smile on her face. " Time to begin embarrasing Pashmina!"

Then, Sandra ran through the gym doors, where Pashmina was still trying some cheerleading moves and cheers...

Back to Pashminas P.O.V...

Well, I never thought thi would happen but...I was a big hit a the tryouts! Lets see, my cheers were good, my cheerleading moves seemed to be good! And of course, who could forget my cheerleading outfit!

Ok, now, I was performing a back flip, but as I was getting ready for it, I saw out of the corners of my eyes, a person walking over to the announcer! The jacket the person was wearing though, had its hood over the person's head, so I couldn't see who it was! Still, it was a huge mystery to me who that person could be...

"Pashmina! Stop standing around and go!" cried out Sandy.

Oops! I lost track of time! Quickly, I performed a backflip. The crowd cheered. Phew! Looks like I got my reaction just in time!

But, as I was getting ready for my next move, I saw out of the corners of my eyes, the hooded mystery person whisper something in the announcers ear, then the announcer nodded, then paused the music for a moment.

"Ok Pashmina!" the announcer said. " So far, you have really impressed me! But according to Miss.San-I mean, uh, this person right here, you must perform a double backflip, then a summer sault in the air, oh, make that two summer saults in the air, then land on your feet, perform a great cheer, then, finish it off with a perfect cheerleading pose, to be in the cheerleading squad!"

My jaw dropped. How the heck was I supposed to do all that! Then, I noticed something weird...before the announcer lady said the moves I had to do, she almost said...Sandras name? Oh no, it can't be! It just can't be!

I looked over to the hooded person. The hooded person, relizing I was stareing at her,quickly ran to the gym doors.And as she ran, I saw a few strands of blond hair peeking out of the persons jacket hood..and it looked exactly like Sandras blond hair! Oh my gosh, Sandra was trying to ruin my tryouts!

"Um, Pashmina Mafura?" I heard the announcer lady said. " Are you going to perform the moves I asked for, or are you going to give up the tryouts?"

"Um..uh..." I said. Then, a lot of thoughts struck me. What if I can't perform the moves? Wouldn't people still call me a goodie goodie? What did I ever do to Sandra? And, most of all, was i really going to embarass myself in front of everybody, including Sandy, Bijou, and Stan?

I thought about it more and more, then gulped and nodded slowly to the announcer lady.

"Ok then!" she said. Then, she turned the music back on.

I took a deep breath, ready to perform the moves...Oh, I just know I would do bad, I just know it!

Then, I took a step back and...I did a backflip, then did two summer saults in the air, then tried my best to land perfectly on my feet, then, I tried my best to think of a perfect cheer, and finaly, a thought struck me...

"Five, six, seven, eight! Who did we just humiliate! The other team! The other team! So, five, six, seven, eight, which school is really great?Our school! Our school! YEAH, GO BULLDOGS!Because we rock! We rock! Yes you heard me, we rock! So any team that trys to beat us, then we will,we will, we will...ROCK YOU! YEAH! WE'LL BEAT YOU TO THE GROUND! SO, GOOOOOOO BULLDOGS!"

Then, I tried my best to struck a perfect cheerleading pose.

The whole gym was silent. Aboslutely silent. Everyone in the bleachers watching the tryouts of coruse, were stareing at me. The announcer was stareing at me, and, Sandra, who still had that hood up, covering her face, was stareing at me from the doorway, her jaw dropped.Still, I was still in my cheerleading pose. Until...

"PASHMINA! PASHMINA! PASHMINA!" I heard Stan cheer. I smiled. Soon, as Stan continued cheering my name,Sandy and Bijou joined him, and soon, everybody was cheering along!

"Well, well, well!" the announcer lady said."Looks like we have a new cheerleader! Welcome to the squad Pashmina!"

I could not believe my ears. I am..I am...in the cheerleading squad, baby! Oh yeah! I so rule! Ahem, sorry about that, I am just so excited that I got in the squad!

Suddenly, I heard Bijou and Snady calling my name, as they ran from the bleachers, up to me.

"Yes! Your finally in the squad!" cried out Sandy, hugging me.

"Congratulations!" said Bijou, hugging me also.

"Yeah, congrats, babe!"

I broke from hugging Sandy and Bijou, and looked over to see Stan walking over to me.

" You did so good out there!" he said. I smiled, and muttered softly, and quietly, " Thanks.", while smileing at the same time. Then, he smiled at me too, and said something, that really flattered me..

"And boy, do you look hot!" he said, whistleing at my outfit.

I blushed a light shade of pink.

"Oh, Stan, thanks!" I said, then, I couldn't help myself but hug him...

Stans P.O.V

My eyes were wide open, when Pashmina hugged me. And, you know what really felt strange? Her hug felt so..warm. And I, well, actully kind of liked it! As Pashmina continued hugging me, I felt my heart beat faster and faster, and I could feel only one emotion at the moment...love.

Woah, wait a minute! Love? My heart beating faster and faster? Whats going on with me? Why am I suddenly feeling attracted to Pashmina? Because thats simply not true!...Is it?

Ack, what am I saying! I do not have a crush on Pashmina! Like Sandra said, she a goodie goodie! Thats right, I just have to keep on saying that to myself!

Suddenly, I saw out of the corner of my eye, Hamtaro, the clueless guy of the highschool, and Howdy, the very bad comedian guy of the highschool start to snicker, and Howdy muttering something like this,

"In the words of Bijou, ooh laa laa! Stans in love!"

Suddenly, I felt like I wanted to strangle Howdy at the moment, but I couldn't. Why?

Because I seemed like I didin't want to break free from Pashminas hug...

7177171717177171717717

(No, not in Pashminas P.O.V yet!And, not Stans P.O.V either!Just a reguler P.O.V!)

As Sandra saw Pashmina hug Stan, she felt anger, and rage, and jealousy, inside her.

"You little goodie goodie! You think your so hot now that your in the cheerleading squad!" she said. " But mark my words, I will ruin your reputation! I will!"


	7. Bijous Confession

Special Thanks:

cp4ever: Thanks for reveiwing! I hope we can PM eachother soon!

The Bunny Queen: Glad you loved how the chapter turned out! Oh, and thanks for reviewing!

Mel-Girl: I really hope you update your fics soon! Thanks for reviewing!

CrystalGurl101: Yep, Sandra is getting jealous! But, there won't be any Sandraness in this chapter...oh well! Thanks for reveiwing anyway, and I will try to talk to you soon!

sparkleshine101: Thanks for reveiwing! Lol, yeah, I am guessing everyone loved that part...( I will also try to PM you soon!)

Ham-Kelly: Oh, the rest of the fic will be fluffy!..EEEKK! I just spolied it! Stupid me...well, thanks for reviewing! ( Oh, and, (you probably saw this coming!) I'll Pm you soon!)

Ringa-ham: I will PM you soon, and thanks for reveiwing! (Heh heh, yeah, Sandra is defintly the biggest meanie head ever now is she?)

Girly.X.Girly: Thanks for reviewing! I apoligize for the errors...

OhSnapI'lloveDracoMalfoy4ever: Thanks for reveiwing! Oh, and yay! You didin't curse! I don't know why I said that, but oh well! I'll try to PM you just like the others!)

7171717717177171717

"Guys," I said, as I sat my lunch tray down. " We have a serious problem!"

"What?" asked Sandy and Bijou, setting there lunch trays down also.

Ahhhh! Ugh, why did you have to scare me like that? You always come at some random time..anyway, heres whats up! Ok, so, its Friday, (AKA, my 5th day at my new school, and new town, and, most importantly, the day before weekend, baby! PARTAH!)and its lunch time, and I called a little meeting for me, Sandy, and Bijou.

"Well, you see,this may seem hard to believe, but," I said. " I think Sandra was the hooded person who told the announcer at tryouts yesterday, some totally hard moves that I had to do, thinking I would mess up, and still make everybody think I'm a goodie goodie, just because both me and her, have a crush on Stan, and shes jealous, and will do whatever it takes to ruin my reputation, and win Stans heart!"

I breathed a huge deep breath after that. Oh come on! I said all of that in one breath! You would be breathing deeply too I bet!

Sandy and Bijou just stared at me. And when I say stareing, I mean, stareing! They weren't even blinking for heavons sake! Its like they were challenging me to a stareing contest...so far, just in case they are, I say the are winning so far! And they weren't just stareing at me, they were doing absolutely nothing! Its like they were dead! But then, all of a sudden, the strangest thing happened,..they burst into laughter!

"Well, no, really?" said Sandy. Bijou then opened her mouth to also say something, but she seemed to be busy trying to cover her laughter. But, I really don't think shes having any success with that!

" Ok, it was obvious!" I said. " But, what am I going to do about it? What if she comes with another evil plan?"

"Hmm," said Sandy, tapping her chin, looking like she was thinking. " Well, the last girl who liked Stan, Sandra put posters around the school saying she was a dork, and started very unkind rumors about her!"

"Yeah, and what happened?" I said.

"Vell," Bijou said, once again, her voice frenchy." She cried for 5 days, then moved to California to escape her pain and misery."

"In other words..." I said. " I am doomed."

"Yes." said Sandy. " But, maybe, Sandra will let you off the hook!"

"Hopefully." I said. " Hey, is Sandra rich?"

"Nope. " said Sandy. " Why?"

"I don't know," I said. " its just that most rich people are snobs and Sandra is a snob after all!"

After I said that, I noticed something about Bijou. Her face started to look pale, she looked like she had a lump in her throat, and her eyes were looking watery, and a little glassy. In other words, she looked like she was about to cry!

"Bijou," I said. " Are you ok?"

"Yes..yes of course. " said Bijou weakly." I-I will be in the bathroom."

Then, in a flash, Bijou ran straight out of the cafeteria.

Me and Sandy looked at eachother, then, I got up , and ran after her.

7171717717177171717171771717

As I was about to walk in the bathroom, I heard someone sniffing. I opened the bathroom door a peak, and saw...Bijou, wiping tears from her eyes.

I am dead right serious when I am saying this! Bijou, poor Bijou, looked more sad than I had ever seen her! Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, tears were dripping from her cheeks,and she was franticly trying to wipe away the tears with some tissues.

" I hate my life," I heard her mumble. " I am so mad at my father for becoming a succesful businessman, and becoming so rich, I hate everybody for hateing me just because I am rich, when they didin't even give me a chance to see who I really am! I hate my wealthy life! I would rather be poor!"

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Those were some words that I would never think I would hear Bijou say from her mouth. She was...she was...rich! And, she...hated it?

"Bijou," I said softly." How come?"

Bijou nearly screamed, as she jumped up high in the air. But when she saw it was only me, she calmed down.

"Oh, Pashmina! You scared me!" said Bijou, her face still red and teary. ' Wait, what do you mean by, "how come"? Oh, wait, did you, hear everything I just said?"

"Every word." I said. " Now Bijou, how come you never told me? You can trust me! "

"You don't understand me!" Bijou yelled. " Practily every kid in this entire school hates me! Just because I am rich! And every time, every little time, I start to make friends, once the find out about me being rich, they hate me! They all think, because I am rich, I am so spoiled, and so snobby, but did they even have an open mind to see who I really am? No, not one bit! So, all because I'm rich, practily everyone hates me! They are all so stupid, for hateing me for such a stupid reason! But, you know what? I hate them back! They really hurt my feelings Pashmina, they really did! I mean, how would you feel, if practily everyone hated you in one second, all because of some stupid reason, like your rich, or something even stupider, when they didin't even get a chance to get to know you?"

I was totally speechless after Bijou made that speech. Yes, I couldn't say anything. For I was in disbelief, that Bijou, the Bijou, made a huge speech like that!

And, guess what, everything she said, was totally true! I can't believe the nerve of those kids, hateing Bijou, thinking she is so snobby just because she is rich, when really, she is a very nice girl!

"Well, how would you feel?" Bijou asked.

"I would feel,..bad." I said. " Oh Bijou, I am so sorry for living day after day, thinking, "Here we go again, another day of my crummy life.", all because of those jerks! But, you still have people who like you! I do, Sandy does, Maxwell does, Howdy does, Oxnard does, Boss does, and, well, I could go on much longer, but, that would take up our lunch time!"

Bijou laughed a little.

"Yes, I know you all do." said Bijou. " And, I hope a certain someone will, like me, well, more than a friend."

"Really?" I asked. " Whos the guy?"

Bijou started to blush.

"Sorry, but, I am going to leave it up to you to answer that!" she said.

"Oh come on, give me some hints!" I said.

"Well, ok, fine. I guess I can at least do that." Bijou said. " Well, hes very nice, friendly, and, cute, oh, and one more thing, hes a little clueless!"

I thought about who the guy could be, but had no luck!

"Got it." I said. " Well, are you feeling better now?"

Bijou nodded.

"Yes." she said. " Thanks to you Pashmina!"

I smiled.

" Anytime!" I said. "Well, lets go back to lunch!"

Bijou nodded, and we walked outside the girls bathroom, and had a pretty shocking greeting...

"There you two are!"

"Bijou, are you ok?"

Me and Bijou nearly fainted from shockness, but, luckily, we only managed to scream! ( But, hey! You do have to admit, still embarrassing either way!)

"Like, its ok! Its just me, Sandy!"

" Oh, thank god!" I said. Then, I playfully hit Sandy in the arm. " Sandy, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Bijou, once again, are you ok?"

Me and Bijou turned around to see slightly freckled, messy red haired teenager, who was none other than..Hamtaro!

"Oh yeah! You see, Hamtaro has seen Bijou run out of the cafeteria like that, and he came and asked me what was up, and I carefully explained about why she ran out, and then, we both came to see you guys!"Sandy explained.( Well, that was a long explanation!)

" Ah, I see!" I said. " Oh, and I know about Bijou being, well, rich and all."

" Oh, and another thing!" Bijou said. " Pashmina, I am so sorry for not telling you sooner, but..."

"Bijou, calm down, we only knew eachother for almost a week!" I said with a laugh.

"Oh, ok, then. " Bijou said blushing.

" Ok, for the last time, Bijou are you OK OR NOT!" Hamtaro nearly yelled.

Bijou looked over at him, surprisingly blushed, and said, " Oh, I am fine, Hamtaro!"

"Oh, thank god!" Hamtaro said, giving Bijou a friendly hug. "I was so worried! I don't like it when one of my friends are in pain.."

Though Bijou looked, well, once again, surprisingly, dissapointed when Hamtaro said he didin't like it, whenhis 'friends' were in pain, she smiled anyway, and managed to mutter out a thank you, to Hamtaro, still, not breaking from the hug. And, you know what the third surprise is? She seemed like she didin't want to break free!

Sandy started giggling, but I just continued looking surprise, not knowing what the heck was going on!

"Hey, Sandy?" said Hamtaro, breaking free from the hug(finally!). " How come you are giggling like that?"

But, Sandy just replyed back, "Oh, nothing!"

Suddenly, Bijou started giggling as well, and, forth surprise, she started batting her eyes..at Hamtaro!

I raised a eyebrow, but then, Hamtaro finally spoke up...

"Ok, then...well, Bijou, can I, um, walk you back to the lunchroom?" Hamtaro said, extending his hand out to Bijou.

Bijou blushed again, nodded, and took his hand as he ran off with her to the lunchroom.

Sandy just smiled, and shook her head.

" Oh that Hamtaro!" she said. " Hes always so clueless!"

"Wait, what did you just say?" I asked.

"I just said that Hamtaro is so clueless!" she said.

"Oh." I said. " And, so am I!"

"Um, what?" said Sandy, looking at me with a weird face. " How the heck are you clueless?"

"Because, I never relized areally obvious couple..." I said. And, as I was saying this, I was stareing after Hamtaro and Bijou...


	8. Sleepover Night!

Special Thanks:

Laura: (Ohsnap's real name) Thanks for reveiwing! Don't worry, theres Stan in this chapter!

CrystalGurl101: Yeah, when I wrote this chapter, I was like, "Yep, there defintly needs to have Hamijou in this fic!" so, I used that chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Mel-Girl: Thanks for revieiwing! And yes, I know what you mean!

sparkleshine101: Thanks for reviewing, and for saying that chapter was cute!

Ringa ham: Yep, Sandra IS a fat head also! Thanks for reviewing!

SilverAngel223: Yay! A new reviewer! Thanks for reviewing!

Ham-Kelly: Thanks for reviewing! And I'll try to get on msn soon!

The Bunny Queen: Thanks for reviewing! And no problem for mentioning you at the top of the chapter!

cp4ever: Yeah, I know! Bijou and Hamtaro, are like the couple of the century! Thanks for reviewing!

71717717177171717717717717

Ding Dong! I pushed Sandys doorbell.

Well, as you might of remembered, it was, still Friday, so that meant..sleepover at Sandy's house night! YAY!

Well, after I rang the doorbell, I was greeted by...a dog, jumping on top of me, causeing me to fall over on the floor of Sandy's house. Lucky for me, the floor was carpeted!

"Bruno! No wrestling guests!" Sandy laughed, picking up the dog off of me. "Sorry Pashmina, Bruno, my dog here, always does this to guests!"

"Oh, its ok! I love animals!" I said, smileing as I pat Bruno on the head.

"Great! Well, come on! The partys upstairs!I'll meet you up there!" Sandy said. "Oh, and here, you can take Bruno up there too!"

"Ok!" I said. Then, as Sandy walked off, I picked up Bruno, and looked around the house. It seemed like a fairly ordinairy house! I could hear a T.V on from a room across the hall, I could smell something cooking in a nearby room, and, my eyes laid on a wall full of pictures. Some of the pictures were of Sandy, some were of Stan, (Heh, I wouldn't stop stareing at those!) and others were like family photos. And, you know what some of these photos had in common? Stan looked so, darn hot in all of them!

"I look good in those pictures don't I?" a males voice said from behind me.

I jumped, and turned around, only to be greeted by Stan.

"Oh, hi Stan!" I greeted him.

"Hi, now, answer my question, do I look good in those pictures or not?" Stan said.

"Oh, uh, um, well.." I started to say, but, you could easily tell I was hesitating to answer. Why? Well, lets see, its not that easy to tell a guy this, "Oh, you look so hot in those pictures!" Honestly, its not that easy to tell him that!

"Pashmina, what are you still doing downstairs? Go upstairs to my bedroom!" I heard Sandy call, as she poked her head from around the hallway.

"Ok, I am going!" I called back. Then, I grabbed my bags, and ran upstairs, before I could embarass myself anymore in front of Stan.

"You need help with your bags?" Stan called up the stairs to me.

I looked down at him, smiled, and shook my head no.

"Ok, just checking!" Stan said, grinning.

I smiled back at him, then, as I walked down the hallway upstairs, I sighed dreamily.

"Stan, is SO hot!" I said.

10 Minutes Later...

"Ok, girls!" Sandy said. "Lets play truth or dare!"

"Yeah!" Me and Bijou said at the sametime. Then, in just a few seconds, me, Sandy, and Bijou, all huddled into a circle on Sandy's bedroom floor.

"Ok!" Sandy said. Then, she turned to me and said, "Pashmina, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said.

"Ok, I dare you too..." Sandy said, then she made a thinking face, and then, a sneaky grin appeared on her face, showing me that she had something planned for me."I dare you to prank phone call Sandra!"

"Is that all?" I said, with a grin. "I thought the point of this game was to torture eachother?"

Sandy and Bijou broke into fits of giggles, then, Sandy handed me her cellphone, and I gradually took it, and, after about 5 minutes of looking for Sandras phone number, dialed it, and I heard Sandra evil, possesed voice answer, "Hello?".

I looked over at Sandy and Bijou with a sneaky grin, and they began giggling.

"Howdy, this is Mrs...uh..Cowgirl! And Iwas just wondering when would you like your porkchops delivered?" I said in what would probably be best described, as the worst country accent ever.

"Porkchops? What porkchops!" Sandra yelled so loud, that Sandy and Bijou could hear her. "I didin't order any porkchops I absolutely hate them!"

I nearly burst into laughter, but, I didin't want to blow my cover, so I bit my lip to keep from giggling.Sandy and Bijou on the other hand, were giggling so much, that they had to grab some pillows nearby, to cover there mouths so Sandra couldn't hear them.

"Well, if you hate them, then why did you order them?" I said again in my very bad accent.

"Oh for the love of, what the heck is wrong with you? What part of, 'I hate porkchops', do you not understand!" Sandra screamed so loud, that I had to take my ear away from the phone before she made me deaf.

I looked over at Bijou with a red face. Why was my face so red? Because I was trying my very best to not laugh so hard. Meanwhile, Sandy and Bijou were on the floor snickering, trying to cover up there faces from bursting into fits of laughter.

"Look, Miss.Sandra! You ordered porkchops, and you are going to tell me when you want them delivered! Or I will call my lawer on you!" I yelled in my accent.

"Eeeeekkk! No! Please!" I heard Sandra cry out. Bijou and Sandy must've heard her, for they were now sprawled out on the floor, trying there best from not trying to laugh there heads off. Then, between crys, Sandra's voice became angry again.

"Ok! I will only say this once more! I...hate...PORKCHOPS! SO SHUT UP!" Sandra screamed.And thats, when Bijou and Sandy ran out of the room, shut the door, leaving only me with trying to cover up my laughter, and they laughed so hard, it wasn't even funny.

"Oh, you said you wanted them delivered on Sunday? Ok then!" I said, (This time, in not my accent.Though Sandra is so dumb, I don't think she will notice!) then, hang up, and collapsed on the floor with laughter.

Sandy and Bijou, who both must've relized I hung up, came back in the room, and collapsed on the floor with me with fits laughter.

Sandras P.O.V...

Oh my gosh, whoever that was, who just prank phone called me, I will sue! Hey wait a second, that last thing she said, wasn't in her accent, and instead it sounded a lot like...oh my gosh! That little idiotic goodie goodie Pashmina! Ugh, she pranked me! AND BAD! Ugh, she will pay! Mark my words, she will pay! But how..hey, wait a minute! I heard giggling in the background, it sounded like..Sandy's and Bijou's laughter! Hmm...hey, didin't I hear those two talking about a sleepover at Sandy's house this night? Hey, yeah I did! So, maybe, I can find a way to embarass Pashmina at the sleepover! And I got just the idea! Ha, Pashmina, you better sleep with one open eye tonight!Or..however you say that stupid saying!

Pashminas P.O.V...

Yawn. Oh, hi. Well, it's 3:00 a.m right now! Yep, an hour ago, me and Sandy, and Bijou, went to bed. But...surprisingly, I just woke up about fifteen minutes ago, and now, I am having trouble sleeping! Ugh, please don't let me be cranky...

"You couldn't sleep either?"

I nearly screamed, but I didin't, for I didin't want to wake up Sandy and Bijou. Instead, I just jumped and turned around to find Stan standing in the doorway.

"Stan, you always do scare me!" I said, with a slight laugh. "Anyway, no, I can't sleep. And I am guessing you can't?"

Stan shook his head.

"Nope." He said. "I can't sleep because I don't feel tired. How about you?"

"Same reason." I answered.

"I see." Stan said."Well, since we can't sleep, why don't we go out to the porch?'

"You mean, together, alone, and together?" I said, seeming kind of nervous.

"Yeah, why not?" Stan said, then, he grabbed my, arm, and led me out of the room. "Come on!"

Out at the Porch...

"Wow!" I said. "The stars are still out!"

It was true! The stars were out, shining, and the moon was also out, gleaming in the night sky.

"Yeah, I know." Stan said. "Pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah!" I said, not taking my eyes off of the sky.

"You know what else is pretty? You." Stan said. "And honestly, I really don't think even the stars in the sky can compare to a beauty like you."

I turned my hazel eyes to Stan's blue eyes and I could feel embarassment inside of me, which meant, that my face was probably pink right about now.

"Oh Stan..please, your embarassing me..." I said softly, and I couldn't help, but lean in a little closer to Stan.

"Pashmina," he said. "Your shivering, are you cold?"

Then, thats when I relized I was shivering, and I did feel kind of chilly! So, maybe I'll just go inside and get a coat...

"Yes I am." I said, then, I turned around to get a coat, but Stan grabbed my arm, pulled in close to him, and I soon felt warmth, and comfort, instead of coldness.

"Here, I'll keep you warm." He said, then, he flashed me his super cute smile.

"Oh Stan, thanks." I said, giving him a smile back.

Stans P.O.V...

My god, Pashmina is so..so..pretty! I mean, her golden blond hair, is so silky, and shiney, and so pretty, you just want to touch it. And she is very slim, and her pajamas look cute on her, and actully, to tell the truth, she looks so cute in a lot of the outfits she wear! Like, for example, that one outfit she wore for cheerleading tryouts! Oh my, did she look cute in that! But the best part that is pretty about her, is her hazel eyes. I swear, when she looks at you with those, pretty, shiney eyes of hers, than you can't help but stare into them. And if you add all of those things that are pretty about Pashmina up, then she is an aboslute pretty young gal.

Oh my gosh, no, what am I saying? I am, like falling for Pashmina! When I don't even have a crush on her!

Still, how come ever since I met her, I couldn't stop thinking about her? How come I have been stareing at her lately? How come every time I hear her name, everytime I see her, my heart goes as fast as it ever had went? Could those be signs of..love?

Plus, I just found out something, take back what I said about Pashmina being pretty. Because she is way beyond that!

She is a beautiful angel.

Normal P.O.V...

Sandra slowly, and quietly, climbed up the tree, into Sandy's window.

"Thank gosh Sandy left her window open." Sandra mumbled. "I don't know why she would do that, but at least it was helpful!"

Then, Sandra made it into the bedroom, she searched around the room, and she laid eyes on Pashmina, sleeping like a baby. Sandra's sneaky grin appeared on her face, and she slowly tiptoed over to Pashmina, and put her hand in a glass of water.

"Aw, poor Pashmina." Sandra said."She is going to feel so embarassed once the people of the Torahamu hosuehold, including Stan, finds out she wet the bed during this night!"

Then, Sandra giggled silently, and slowly tiptoed over to the window.

"Sandra?"

Sandra jumped with fright, and turned around to see Sandy.

"S-Sandy." she said nervously.

"Sandra, what are you doing here?" Sandy said, then, she fixed her eyes on Pashmina's hand in the water, and shook her head. "Ah, I see. The old, make someone- wet -the- bed -by -putting-there-hand-in-water joke. That is so lame!"

Then, Sandy walked over there, took the Pashmina's hand out of the water, walked to her window, and dumped the water out.

"Hey!" Sandra hissed at Sandy.

"You were lucky I didin't pour that water all over you!" Sandy hissed back."Now, you listen to me, if you dare try to hurt Pashmina anymore, I will make your life just about as miserable! You understand?"

"Oh I do." said Sandra. "But, what if I told you, that if you don't stay out of this, then I'll do exactly what I did to you in the 7th grade?"

"Oh you wouldn't dare.." Sandy said.

"I think I would." Sandra said smileing."Now, will you back off before I embarrass the heck out of you again?"

Sandy didin't answer, she just continued glareing at Sandra.

Sandra's evil grin appeared on her face.

"I understand." she said. Then, she walked out of the window, glareing after her.

"Oh I'll back off." Sandy said. "NOT! Now, heres a big question, what is Sandra planning for Pashmina next.."


	9. Sandra Strikes Back!

Special Thanks:

cp4ever: Ha, yeah, that part made me laugh too! Thanks for reviewing!

The Bunny Queen: Hey, when are you gonna PM me buddy? I only messaged you, like once! Lol, thanks for reviewing!

Ringa ham: Well, you don't have to wait for this chapter anymore! Thanks for reviewing!

SilverAngel223: Actully, I think Stan had always liked Pashmina in this fic! Thanks for reviewing!

Crystalgurl101: Heh, I think everyone agrees with you with Sandra being evil! Lol, thanks for reviewing!

Ham-Kelly: Thanks for reviewing!Hey, now we need to talk about the 4th chapter to our fic! I'll try PMing you soon, kk?

Mel-Girl: Thanks for reviewing! Heh wow, I can convince people to like couples! Never knew that...

K+S4ever: Yeah, Stan, you rock dude! Lol, thanks for reviewing!

sparkleshine101: Yay, my fic is adorable! Thanks for the compliement, and reviewing!

7171771717171717171717717717

Normal P.O.V...

Ah, it was a lovely Saturday afternoon! And what do teens usaully do on Saturday afternoons? Go shop at the mall DUH! But one, certain teenage girl was going to the mall for a, well, diffrent reason. And that reason was a bad reason! For what that girl was going to do, instead if shopping, was to spread a rumor about a innocent, teenage girl by the name of...Pashmina Mafura.

And the worst part was, the girl who was spreading the rumor, was possibly Pashmina's worst enemy...Sandra.

71717177171717171717171717

Pashmina's P.O.V...

Yay, time to go to one of my favorite places EVER! The mall! Of course, what kind of teenager doesn't go to the mall on Saturdays? I'll answer that..NO ONE!

"So, where do you two want to go first?" I asked Sandy and Bijou, who had come to the mall with me.

"Claires!" Sandy said.

"Aeropostale!" Bijou said.

Sandy and Bijou looked at eachother.

"Bijou, aren't you dying for some new earrings at Claires?" Sandy said, trying to convince Bijou.

"Oh but Sandy, aren't you dying for a new sweater?" Bijou said, doing the same thing as Sandy.

"No Bijou! I am not dying for a sweater! Now, lets go to Claires!" Sandy said.

"No Sandy! Lets go to Aeropostale!" Bijou said back.

"Claires!"

"Aeropostale!"

"Claires!"

"Aeropostale!"

I let out a groan, as I watched the two argue about which store to go to.

"Um, how about while you two bicker, I'll go to the bathroom?" I said.

"Claires!"

"Aeropostale!"

"Um..ok, you two just stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes.." I said, walking away from the two.

Normal P.O.V...

"Ok, Bijou she is gone!" Sandy said, to Bijou once Pashmina went away to the bathroom.

"Yes! I knew argueing about which store to go to would make her go away!" Bijou said. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, its about Sandra.." Sandy started, but her voice trailed off as she stared over to the entrance of the mall, to where the, (in the words of Pashmina) the evil one was standing...Sandra.

"Say no more. "Bijou said. "Come on, I have a feeling that for whatever reason Sandra is here for, is no good."

Sandy nodded in a agreement, and the two snuck around a corner near Sandra, and immeadiately hid.

"Ok, Sandra, " Sandra said to herself. "Time to put your rumor to action!"

Then, Sandra started to walk over to a group of girls, ready to start a rumor, but before she did, she felt two arms grab her by the collar of her shirt, and pull her to a shadowy corner.

"Eeek!" Sandra screamed. "What do you want with me? I didin't do nothing! I swear, I swear! Just don't arrest me!"

"Stop screamng before I arrest you for ear damaging!"a female vocie yelled.

"S-Sandy? Bijou?" Sandr said, looking at the two very mad looking girls. "W-what are you guys doing here?"

"To ruin your evil plan you evil little witch!" Bijou yelled at her.

"Easy Bij, we don't want to cause a reaction!" Sandy said, calming Bijou down.

"Evil plan?" Sandra said,smileing innocently."I have no idea what you guys are talking about."

"Oh shut up! We can read you like a book!" Sandy said. "We have known all along how you have been trying to ruin Pashmina's reputation!"

"Oh have you now?" Sandra said, twirling her blond hair, not looking a bit intrested."Well, in that case, I confess."

"What?" Sandy said, not believeing a word of this.

"I confess." Sandra said again. "I confess about how I have been acting lately. You two are right. I have been acting like a total jerk."

"You got that right!" Sandy muttered angrily.

"But, you didin't let me finish!" Sandra said. "I also confess, that I really don't give a crap about that you two knew about my evil plan all along! For I am going to ruin Pashmina's reputation, and theres nothing to guys can do stop me!"

"And theres nothing you can do to stop us for ruining your plans!" Sandy said, with a slight smile.

"Yeah!" Bijou agreed.

"Whatever!" Sandra snapped at them. Then, she ran away from them toward a group of girls.

Reacting to that, Sandy and Bijou dashed after her, trying to stop her, but..it was to late.

When the two girls catched up, they saw Sandra smileing and saying, "Its true." to the group of girls, than, ran away as fast she could to continue the rumor.

"Hey Sandy, Bijou!" one of the girls said."You have to hear this!"

Then, she whispered something into both of andy and Bijous ears, and they gasped.

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled.

"I...didin't say anything." th girl said.

No, e mean the other shu-oh never mind!" Bijou said. "But, you guys know thats not true right?"

The girls nodded.

"Sandra can't fool us!" one of them said."But, you two better stop her because like, eighty percent of our grade listens to her rumors!"

"Right!" Sandy said. Then, she grabbed Bijous arm, and she and her were off.

5 Minutes Later...

Well, I'm out of the bathroom! Now, I wonder where Sandy and Bijou could be?Hmm...hey wait, why is everyone giggling at me? I'm serious, everyone at the mall is like, snickeing whenever I come by!

"Hey Pashmina! I'll go on a date with you, if you give me ten bucks!" a guy from our grade said to me. And he and his buddies burst into laughter.

"What?" I asked, very confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Duh! You payed Stan twenty bucks just to go out with you!" one guy said. "Ha! That is so pathetic!"

"Yeah! Sandra even told us!" another one said.

"WHAT!" I screamed. "How many people know?"

"Everyone!" the guys all chorused.

"Oh no!" I cried out." No, no, no, no NO! That Sandra! I outta kick her butt!"

"Wow, so harsh..." one of the guys said. "Then again, what do you expect from a goodie goodie?"

The group of guys burst into laughter again, as I gave them a death glare. Then, I ran out of there, trying my best to ignore the people snickering at me along the way.

BAM! Uh-oh, who Did I bump into accidenly? Hopefully its Sandra...hey! Maybe I bumped into her so hard, she fell unconcious! Haha, sucker!

"Pash?" said, not Sandra, (Aw man...) but..Stan.

"Stan, hey!" I said, trying to act normal.

"Hey, um, why do you look so nervous?" Stan asked me.

Nervous? I turned my head over to the glass mall doors, and looked at my reflection. Hmm...I don't look nervous!Whats Stan talking about?

"Nervous? I'm not nervous, I don't even look nervous!" I said, sounding slightly nevous.

"Please Pash, I can your nervousness in your hazel eyes," Stan said. "Now, whats wrong?"

I groaned. I couldn't escape this hottie, he could read me like a book, and it was time I confessed.

"Sandra is so mean! She started two rumors about me! One, that I'm a goodie goodie, and two, she told everyone I payed you twenty bucks just to go out with you!" I blurted."And, all I wanted to do was make friends, but, that can't happen now can it?"

Then,I buried my face in Stan's shoulder, and cried. I seriously cried, and I wouldn't stop.

Stan's P.OV...

I was silent and still after Pashmina said that small speech.All this time, all this dang time, Pashmina had felt...hurt.

Oh no, I'm feeling...guilt. Absolute guilt. But why? It was all Sandra's fault! Sandra got everyone to think very badly about Pashmina. Sandra spreaded those two rumors. Sandra was the one all along who wanted to make Pashmina's life misreble. Sandra is the bad guy in this situation...not me! So why am I feeling guilty?

I turned my attention towards Pashmina. She looked at me with her watery, but yet pretty, hazel eyes.

Maybe I should tell her about Sandra's party...

Pashmina's P.O.V...

"Pashmina?" Stan said.

"Y-yes?" I sniffed.

Stan opened his mouth and then...froze. He didin't move at all, it was like he was frozen solid.

"Um, yes, what is it Stan?" I said.

"Oh um..uh...its nothing." Stan said.

I gave him a weird look, but shook my head.

"Stan, I'm going to go home now. If Sandy and Bijou come by, tell them I went home, ok?"

Stan nodded and waved goodbye as I walked out.

Normal P.O.V...

Ding Dong!

"I got it!" Sandy said, as she raced over to her door. When she opened it, a frown began to appear on her face. For there in the her doorway, was Sandra.

"Sandra." she said coldly."What do you want?"

"Why, nothing!" Sandra said, putting on her sweetest smile. "Except, heres an invitation!"

"To where, may I ask?" Sandy asked.

"To my party this night silly!" Sandra said, giggling. "Oh, can I speak to Stan please?"

"Yeah, I'm right here." Stan said, rushing down the stairs. "Hey Sandra."

Sandra giggled and waved to Stan.

"Ack, excuse me, I have to go barf!" Sandy said, then she ran away, covering her mouth.

"Great, now that your preppy sister is gone, I can now tell you!" Sandra whispered to Stan.

"Tell me what?" Stan asked her. Sandra smiled her evil little smile and gave Stan her invitation.

"Oh no, you mean, tonight is..." Stan said, stareing at the invitation in disbelief.

"Yes. Tonight is the night where we ruin that little goodie goodie!" Sandra grinned. "Bet you can't wait, huh?"

Stan didin't answer. He longed to yell "No, I'm not excited! And I'm not helping you with your evil plan of doom!" but he knew that if he said that, Sandra _would_ get revenge to him forsaying those words. She would make Stan pay, she would torture him until he was in college. She would spread as much rumors as it took to ruin Stan's 'rep. And Stan decided that saying those words, was not worth his reputation. Even thought it made him feel awfully crummy...

"Um, yeah, I guess." Stan muttered.

"I know, soam I!" Sandra said. "And the best part is, once that goodie goodie is in tears, I can finally give you that special something..."

Then, Sandra leaned in, and pecked Stan on the cheek, and brushed her hand slightly against it. Stan could feel a chill down his spine as she did this.

"A-and if I don't show up?"

Sandra's girly expression turned into a evil expression. She gave Stan a cold, evil glare.

"Oh, trust me, you _will_ show up." she said coldly. "I'll make sure of that."

Then, she walked out Stan's door, and before leaveing, she looked over at Stan with her evil little glare, before slamming the door shut.

Stan could feel chills all over his body after Sandra left. He looked down at the invitation, then sighed and shook his head.

"Stan, you are sure going to pay for this..." Stan said. "Hey mom, I'm going to party tonight, ok?"

"Ok Stan, hope you have fun!" Mrs.Torahamu called from the kitchen.

"OK!" Stan called back, then whispered to himself,"But I'm pretty sure I won't have fun..."

Then, Stan sighed again, and slumped up the stairs to his room to get ready for a total nightmare...

Sandy's P.O.V...

Why that evil little Sandra! I outta choke her! I just heard her and Stan's little chat, and I could not feel any madder! Sandra has to be the biggest little demon I have ever seen! Her little party is all just a scam! Its all just to make poor Pashmina, an innocent young girl, feel hurt! And the worst part is, my brother is all apart of it. I have to stop the two. I have to save Pashmina from whatever Sandra's evil plan is!But I need some help!

I grabbed my cellphone and quickly dialed Bijou's number.

"Hey Sandy!" I heard her answer. "Hey, did Sandra invite you to a party?"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Pashmina got invited to!" I answered.

"What, why would Sandra invite Pash-" Bijou started to say, but I interupted her with saying, "Just meet me at Pashmina's house right now!"

"Got it!" Bijou answered, then, we hung up. And I raced down the stairs.

Me and Bij have to warn Pashmina before its too late!


	10. It Has Been Done

Special Thanks:

Crystalgurl101:Hey buddy!I'll try to PM you soon!Thanks for reviewing!

Ham-Kelly: Lol, yeah, we do need to talk soon! Thanks for reviewing good buddy of mine!

sparkleshine101: Heh, sweet, my story is exciteing...thats a miracle! Lol thanks for reviewing, and the compliment! (And, like I said to my other buddies, I'll PM you!)

SilverAngel223: Wow, welcome to SHC! (Sandra Haters Club. I know you kinda already were par of it, but I'm just saying!) Thanks for reviewing, and I'll PM you soon!

Ringa ham: (Yes, I'll PM you to!) Yay, you think Sandra is a witch! (Yeah, I kinda do too..) :high fives Ringa: Thanks for reviewing!

Mel Girl: (I'll PM you to...obviously) Hey, since Germa and Sandra are both very evil, maybe they are..RELATED? Well, thanks for reviewing!

cp4ever: (Here it comes...I'll PM you soon!) See? You are always like the first reviewer for my fanfics! Thanks for reviewing!

717717171717171717

Ding Dong!

I ran over to my door and opened, finding Sandra, standing there with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Pashmina, Stan wanted me to give you this invite to my party tonight." she said, handing me the invitation.

"Your party?" I said taking it. "Why would I go there?"

"Because Stan wants youto, silly." Sandra said, giggling like a 6 year old. I backed off a few inches away from her.

"Er..ok, but if Stan wants me to go, then how come he didin't invite me himself?" I asked.

"Because, he likes you so much, hes too shy to come here. So he asked me to give you the invitation instead." said Sandra.

"He did?" I said, not believeing a word of this.

"Oh yes, he did." Sandra said. "Are you going to come?"

"Um, probably not..." I said backing away a little bit more from Sandra.

"Oh, but just imagine. You and Stan, standing by eachother at my party. Stan is hugging you close, and you smile up at him. Then, you to lean into eachother and kiss. And after that, Stan says those three, magical words..." Sandra said, smileing.

I tried to ignore what Sandra just said, but I couldn't. In my head, I am imagineing what Sandra just said for me to imagine. And the more I kept imagineing that, the more I seemed to want to go to that party...

"I'll go. But for Stan only." I said.

"Great! I'll tell Stan to pick you up!" Sandra said, then giggled this time like a five year old, and walked out my door.

I looked down at the invitation speechless. Oh how I didin't want to go there. But if Stan wants me there..then I'll go for him.

Ding Dong!

Huh? Another guest?

I opened door, and Sandy and Bijou collapsed on my floor.

"Bijou, Sandy. Hi!" I greeted them. "Man, did you guys run all the way here?"

"Yeah, and for a very good reason." Sandy said, taking a big breath."Did Sandra invite you to her party tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Well, whatever you do, do not by any means, go to that party." Sandy said.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Why not you ask?" Sandy repeated. "Pashmina, you're going to get hurt!"

"By who?"

"Sandra!" Bijou said. "And Stan too!"

"What! Stan would want to hurt me?" I said. "No, that can't be true!"

"Pashmina, I understand that you can't believe Stan would hurt you, but it's true." said Sandy, placeing her hand on my shoulder."Pashmina, please, you have to listen to us."

"No!" I yelled at the two. "Stan's going to that party, and if he's going, I'm going!"

"Pashmina! No!" Bijou cried out. "Please, me and Sandy don't want you to be hurt!"

"Yeah Pash, you have to believe us! Sandra and Stan are going to hurt you tonight!" Sandy cried out as also.

I continued to ignore the two. "No guys, Stan won't let Sandra hurt me, and he wouldn't hurt me either. And if he goes to that party, and I'm not there, he might be heartbroken, and he might never want to see me again. And I care about him too deeply to let that happen. Look, my feelings for him aren't just a crush you guys. It's something more than that. And if I don't go to that party, then we can never be." I said.

Sandy and Bijou stared at me, very speechless.

"Pash...I'm sorry, but, I'm telling you, if you want to not be hurt, don't go to that party." Sandy said, still trying to convince me.

"Sorry Sandy...but I can't." I said, starting to walk up the stairs to get ready for the party. "I have to go...for Stan."

Then, I dissapeared up to my room.

A few minutes later...

Ding Dong!

Wow, I have a lot of guests!

I raced down the stairs, only to find Sandy and Bijou blocking the doorway. (I'm surprised there still here.)

"Hey Sandy and Bijou." I heard Stan said."Is Pashmina home?"

"No." Sandy and Bijou quickly replied.

"No, I'm here." I said, comeing down the stairs.

Stan's jaw dropped as he looked over me. I was wearing strapless, knee lengh hot pink dress with glitter all over it. (I made it myself!) I also was wearing a pink necklace.

"Woah, you look...hot." Stan said smileing.

I blushed like a mad woman and said, "Well, lets go."

"Oh no you don't!" Bijou said, then she and Sandy grabbed both of my arms.

"Ow! Guys, let me go!" I said, trying to break free from their grasp.

"Stan, tell her now!" Sandy said, not letting go of me. "Tell her you and that stupid demon's plan!"

Stan's P.O.V...

Oh man, I wish I could tell her sis, I wish I could, but if I do, Sandra could make me a dead man...

Pashmina's P.O.V...

"Plan? What plan?" Stan said, as if he didin't know what was going on.

"See? There is no plan!" I said, finally breaking away from Bijou and Sandy's grasp."Now if you'll excuse me, me and Stan have a party to go to!"

Then, I practily dragged me and Stan out of there.

Normal P.O.V...

"Grrr...I outta kill Stan!" Sandy yelled, as she watched Stan and Pashmina drive away in Stan's car.

"Oh Sandy what are we going to do?" Bijou cried out. "Poor Pashmina is going to get hurt!"

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to run over to Sandra's party, and stop her and Stan!"

Then, Sandy and Bijou ran as fast as there legs could carry them, to Sandra's place.

At the party...

"Oh Stan..." I said, as me and Stan walked in there. "Even if Sandra is here, you still make me feel happy inside."

"Pashmina..." Stan said softly, pulling me closer to him. "Want to dance?"

"Yes." I quickly said, then, Stan took my hand, and started to slow dance with me.

I smiled. Nothing could ruin this night.

"Stan, you know something?" I said. "When I first moved here, everyone seemed to treat me diffrently. They always thought I was a goodie goodie, especialy Sandra."

"Yeah I noticed." Stan said twirling me around.

"But not you Stan. You actully treated me nicely. You opened up your arms to me, and tried to comfort me. You always seemed to make me feel happy inside." I said starting to rest my head on Stan's shoulder.

"Really?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, really." I said, smileing up at his ultra cute face. Oh man I hope I'm not blushing...

With Sandra...

Sandra glared over at Pashmina, who wasresting her head on 'her man's' shoulder, danceing away.

"Grr...just two more minutes Sandra..two more minutes..." she muttered to herself.

With Sandy and Bijou...

"Bijou, can't you run any faster?" Sandy said to Bijou who had stopped running to catch a breather.

"No." she simply said.

Sandy slapped her head, picked up Bijou,and continued running to Sandra's with Bijou in her arms.

"Woah Sandy, have you've been lifting weights?" Bijou asked a she looked up at Sandy.

"Lets just say my mom gives me a lot of salads everyday." Sandy said, keeping her eyes ahead as she ran.

Back to Pashmina's P.O.V...

Oh man, this night is so wonderful. Here I am, danceing with Stan, my biggest crush ever. I have never felt so happy...

"Pashmina, I have to tell you something." Stan said to me, as he let me lay on his chest.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have to tell you, that you look more beautiful tonight than any girl I've ever seen." he said, looking back at me with his super cute blue eyes.

"Oh Stan..." I said, and I continued to rest my my head on his chest.

Stan's P.O.V...

Pashmina...I'm so sorry about what I'm about to do...

Huh? Sandra's looking over at me? Why? Hey, she has a mirophone? Why does she have th-oh no...

Normal P.O.V...

"Everyone, if I can have your attention please!" Sandra said through the microphone. Everyone turned to her. Sandra opened her mouth to speak, but something caught her eye outside her window, two figures were coming up the street to her house...

'Grr..Sandy and Bijou..' she thought to herself. "Hold on a sec everybody! I have to do something!"

Sandra put down the mic, and ran to where the football players stood. She tapped the tallest, and most musclar one on the back.

"Hey Jack, you see those two figures coming to my house? Sandra said to him, pointing outside her window.

"Yeah." Jack answer in his tough sounding voice.

"Well, can you go grab them?" Sandra said. "And whatever you do, do not let them go, and don't let them speak." Sandra said to him.

"Um..sure. But why?" Jack asked scratching his head.

"You'll find out in a min, now go get them!" Sandra said to him loudly. A couple people looked over at her with weird looks. Sandras smiled innocently, and pretended to be preoccupied with her hair, and the people eventually turned around.

"Whatever you say Sandra, whatever you say." Jack said, then pushed his way through the large crowd of people to the door.

Sandra grinned evily.

_Showtime!_

With Sandy and Bijou...

"Yes, finally here!" Sandy said, then moved her hand to open Sandra's doorknob, but to her surprise, it opened up up on its own, and out came Jack, looking muscular than ever.

"Hi Jack, listen me and Bijou need to get inside quickly..." Sandy said, and she and Bijou tried to get past Jack, but he stopped them.

"Sorry, but Sandra says I can't let you two go, or speak." he said, then picked up the two and held them with his very muscular arms, covering there mouths.

"Ettt uss ooooo!" Sandy tried to speak "Let us go!" but with a muscular arm covering her mouth, she had no luck.

"Yoourr urting eeee!" Bijou also tried to speak, "Your hurting me!", but she had the same problem as Sandy.

As the two continued to kick Jack, trying to break free,they had no luck. They were stuck.

Pashmina's P.O.V...

"Everyone, I would like you all turn your attention to Stan and Pashmina over there!" Sandra said, and all eyes turned to me and Stan.

I blushed and waved shyly. Stan didin't answer. He was absolutely silent. I wonder why?...

"Everyone listen closely, for Stan has something to say to Pashmina." Sandra said, then she quickly handed Stan the microphone, and ran off in the audience to listen, having a very weird grin on her face. A grin that seemed to look evil...

Stan didin't do nothing. He just looked at the microphone, then looked at me, then back at the microphone.

"Well, what is it Stan?" I asked, looking over at Stan. But he continued to look at the microphone.

Stan's P.O.V...

Oh man. Oh man oh man oh man, oh man. I can't do this..I just can't! Hey, wait a sec, Sandra is looking over at me?

Sandra was holding a picture of me, she glared at me with her ugly-like green eyes, and ripped the picture of me in half, and mouthed out to me, 'Say it or else!'.Hm, why did she do th-oh man, I get it now. She's frieghtning me. Crap...I'm feeling fear all over me, I can feel my mouth about to say something, and I know what it is...

I'm sorry Pashmina...

Pashmina's P.O.V...

"P-Pashmina, I'm dumping you for Sandra." Stan said weakly.

Everything went silent. Dead silent. My heart feels like a knife went through it. What did Stan say?

"W-what did you say?" I said, not believeing it.

"I think he made himself clear." Sandra said, walking up beside me and Stan. "Hes dumping you for me! You lost you freaking goodie goodie! I won!"

I can't believe it. I just can't. This isn't happening. This is all a dream...

"N-no." I said. "I'm not believeing this."

"Oh, come on, do I have to spell it out for you?" Sandra yelled at me. "Ever since you moved here Pashmina, I hated you. I hated your guts. So, what did I do? Why, I decided to make a plan! A plan to completely ruin you! Yeah, thats right, a plan to ruin you! I started rumors to make everyone hate you, and you know what? It worked! No one likes you now you goodie goodie, no one!"

" No..." I said weakly. "You're lying."

"No I'm not! And guess what else?" Sandra continue to yell. "Stan was helping me out with my evil plans all this time! What, you actully thought him flirting with you all this week wasn't a lie? Well, news flash! HE LIED!"

"What!" I yelled. No..she was lying..." Your lying! Stan would never hurt me!"

"Yeah, is that so?" Sandra said glareing at me."Well, why don't you ask him for yourself!"

I fixed me hazel eyes on Stan.

"Stan, please tell me Sandra is a big fat liar!" I nearly yelled at him. But all Stan did was hung his head." No.." I said, backing away from him. "Its a lie!"

"Oh shut your mouth!" Sandra screamed at me. Then, she slowly made her way towards me. "Now you see the truth."

I tried backing away from Sandra. But she just kept comeing towards me.

"Stan never liked you. He liked me. It was all just a scam." she said.

"No.." I said, continueing to back away from her.

"Pashmina, or goodie goodie I should say, face it, you're ruined now. Now that you Stan never liked you, no one likes you now,and your whole reputation is dead." Sandra said coldly, backing me off into a corner.

I could feel my knees start to shake, and my eyes feel like they were about to burst out waterfalls of tears.

"Sorry, but your life is now offcialy over." Sandra said to me harshly. Then, she cackled an evil laugh. And the worst part was, a few people snickered with her.

I can't believe it. My life is really over. Sandra has now completely embarassed me in front of practily the entire school, I look like a total loser right now, and the worst part of all...Stan completely hates me.

Then, I couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed on the hard floor, and let the tears gush down my cheeks.

"Aw, you gonna cry like a wittle baby?" Sandra said to me in a stupid voice. "Well, if you are, then get the heck out of my house you freaking, little loser!"

I didin't stop crying, but I did mange to lift my shakeing body up, and ran out of there as fast as I could.

I never wanted to see, Sandra's, nor Stan's, nor anyones face again in this town.


	11. A Walk In Sadness

Special Thanks:

The Bunny Queen: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you update your 'When Best Friends Fall In Love' story! (I hoped I spelled your story title right..)

Girl.X.Girly: Sorry about those errors...I really need to get a spell checker or something. Thanks for reviewing.

sparkleshine101: Sorry, but you are going to feel even more sorry for Pashmina in this chapter. Well, thanks for reviewing.

Crystalgurl101: Don't worry, the thank-you prize will be revealed...in chapter 12. Lol, thanks for reviewing.

ketherandsandy4ever: Like I said before, it shall be revealed in chapter 12. Thanks for reviewing!

Ringa-ham: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you update your stories soon!

Mel-Girl: Hey, I just realised something. Gemma wears a lot of jewlry and Sandra wears a lot of make-up. So, I bet they are related! Thanks for reviewing.

Ham-Kelly: Thanks for reviewing! And, I'm sorry for making that happen to poor Pashy.

SilverAngel223: Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and I loved the new update to LHC!

cp4ever: Oh yeah you are...whoopsie. Lol, thanks for reviewing!

717177171171717

The tears were gushing down my cheeks as I ran further and further away from the 'evilone's' (I ain't saying her dang name...) home. I had never felt more sad in my entire life.

I have been totally embarassed, hurt, but most of all,

Heartbroken.

**_Seems like just yesterday_**

**_You were apart of me_**

**_I used to stand so tall_**

**_I used to be so strong_**

I thought what me and Stan had was special. He seemed so cute, so careing...but really, behind all his good looks, was complete evil, practily like Sandra.

**_Your arms were around me tight_**

**_Everything it felt so right_**

**_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_**

Through out this week, Stan has been treating me so nicely. He hugged me at the mall incident, he came to my cheerleading tryouts, and that little moment on his porch...

But now I see, that all those things were complete lies.

**_Now I can't breathe_**

**_No I can't sleep_**

**_I'm barely hanging on_**

I should've listened to Sandy and Bijou's warning. After all, they were the only ones who actully seemed to care for me. But what did I do? I ignored them. All because I was to caught up in impressing Stan.

And now, here I am, feeling like my heart has just been ripped out of my own living body.

**_Here I am_**

**_Once again_**

**_I'm torn into pieces_**

**_Can't deny it, can't pretend_**

**_Just thought you were the one_**

You know something? This is all that little demons fault. Grr...Sandra...how could she do this to me?

She treated me more badly than anybody else. And all because we liked the same guy...man what a son of a BLEEP.

**_Broken up deep inside_**

**_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_**

**_Behind these hazel eyes_**

See? I can swear! But does the rest of the school know that? No. They all think I'm just a stupid little goodie goodie. Just because of those stupid little rumors...

**_I told you everything_**

**_Opened up and let you in_**

**_You made me feel all right_**

**_For once in my life_**

Well, it wasn't all Sandra...it was also Stan. I thought I loved Stan. I thought he loved me. But boy was I ever wrong. Ugh, I feel like such an idiot right now. Hey, maybe Stan will comfort m- oh yeah thats right...he hates me.

**_Now all thats left of me_**

**_Is what I pretend be_**

**_So together but so broken up inside_**

But you know what? I don't like him back. What he did tonight was terrible. Absolutely terrible. Because of him, now my heart feels like its been ripped in half...

**_'Cause I can't breathe_**

**_No I can't sleep_**

**_I'm barely hanging on_**

Crap, I can't get my mind off tonight it's like...haunting me.

**_Here I am_**

**_Once again_**

**_I'm torn into pieces_**

**_Can't deny it, can't pretend_**

**_Just thought you were the one_**

Stan's words keep playing in my head..._Pashmina I'm dumping you for Sandra._ The words I least expected to hear from him.

**_Broken up deep inside_**

**_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_**

**_Behind these hazel eyes_**

You know what? I'm going to scream what I really feel about Stan right now...

**_Swallow me then spit me out_**

**_For hateing you I blame myself_**

"I HATE YOU STAN!" I screamed. "You broke my heart you big jerk!" Ok, ok, that sounded a little too harsh...but he deserved it.

_**Seeing you it kills me now**_

**_NoI don't cry on the outside_**

**_Anymore_**

Am I crying anymore? Nope, it appears I was so hurt and sad, that I have cried all my tears. But that doesn't mean I'm not crying in the inside...

**_Here I am_**

**_Once again_**

**_I'm torn into pieces _**

**_Can't deny it,can't pretend_**

**_Just thought you were the one_**

**_Broken up deep inside_**

**_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_**

**_Behind these hazel eyes_**

I hate Japan. It's been nothing but trouble. I want to get away from here...and go back to America.

**_Here I am_**

**_Once again_**

**_I'm torn into pieces _**

**_Can't deny it, can't pretend_**

**_Just thought you were the one_**

Well, goodbye Japan. I'm going back to my home. And I'm going to stay there...forever.

**_Broken up deep inside_**

**_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_**

**_Behind these hazel eyes_**


	12. A, er, Change of Plans

My eyes were red and puffy when I went into my house. But I didn't care. All I cared about was packing up my stuff, and get the next plane to America.

"Honey, how was the party?" my mom asked. But I ignored her and dashed up the stairs to my room. I slammed my door, and then quickly tried to find a bag. Aha, there's a pink one. Now all I have to do is pack my things, and then ask for the next plane….

Uh-oh….I hear footsteps.

"Who is it?" I called, gathering up my stuff, and stuffing it in my bag.

"It's your mom." My mother's voice answered. "Sorry, not meaning to bother you, but is everything okay? Your eyes seemed red when you walked past a few minutes ago."

"Nothing's wrong mom." I said. "Except that my hearts broken…." I quickly muttered under my breath.

"Well…ok." My mom said. I heard her footsteps start to fade in the background, showing me that she was walking down the stairs, but suddenly, her footsteps got louder and they finally stopped right next to my door. I saw my mom peek her face through door. "Honey….remember; I'm always here for you. And it's because I love you. Both me and your father do." Then, she closed my door.

"I love you to mom….and dad." I whispered, a tear dribbling down my cheek." And I'll miss you guys..." then, I grabbed my cell phone, and dialed the Airport number.

"Excuse me, Tokyo Airport? When does the next flight for America leave?"

717171717171717177171717

Normal P.O.V….

Stan paced back and fourth, in his bedroom slowly. He looked at his alarm clock. Sandra should be here any minute now with his thank you prize. The problem is…he wasn't sure he wanted it.

"Hello, Stanley."

Stan immediately knew who that was.

"Um, hey San, -HOLY CRAP!" Stan screamed.

There, right in Stan's doorway, was Sandra, in the skimpiest, black dress hes ever seen. It was also strapless, and was slipping a little bit at the top. And Sandra, had so much make-up on her face, she looked like the grim reapers wife. (Sound familier?)

"Where are the rest of your clothes?" Stan asked, averting his gaze from Sandra.

Sandra laughed.

"Silly, willy! Didn't you remember what the thank you prize was?" Sandra giggled. "You didn't think I was going to give you that prize in jeans and a tee shirt did you?"

Stan stood silent.

Sandra was confused by this, but decided he was just shy. And she knew exactly how to get a guy out of his shyness stage…

"Phew, is it hot in here or not?" Sandra said, fanning herself with her hand. " Ugh, my dress is making me sweat…"

Stan, slowly turned around and saw Sandra, putting her hand on her back, and unziping her dress. Stan's jaw dropped, she wasn't going to…

"Um, please don't do that…" Stan said.

"Oh, I see, you want to go first? My, my, you aren't so shy anymore…"Sandra giggled a naughty giggle, as she placed her hands on Stan's shirt, and began unbuttoning it….

"Sandra, I'm not hot." Stan said quickly, before his chest would be exposed.

Sandra stopped, and mouthed 'oh'. Then, after a few moments of silence, she grabbed Stan's face with both of her hands tightly. "Look, Stan, the thank you prize isn't going to work, unless you follow my lead. Now, I've been waiting for this all week, and damn it I'm not going to wait anymore!"

Then, Sandra placed her hands on Stan's chest, and kissed Stan on the lips, while she made her tongue swerve around in his mouth. Then, she stopped kissing him, and began to unbutton his shirt again.

And Stan…he just stood there. He didn't know what to do. Should he just stand there and let Sandra kiss him? Or should he push her away? Stan closed his eyes and thought. Then, an image popped up. Actually, it was more like a flashback. It showed Pashmina on her hands and knees, crying, and Sandra was standing above her, cackling like a witch. And Stan was just hanging his head. Stan knew this was the image of what happened at the party that night. And as he thought about this, he felt guilt all over him. Then, the horrid flashback disappeared, and an image of Sandra appeared in Stan's head. Her eyes were narrowed into a glare, and she was crossing her arms. Stan felt like he wanted to strangle the Sandra image. Then, the Sandra image disappeared, and a new image appeared. And it was none other than Pashmina. But this image was nothing like Sandra. Instead, Pashmina was smiling and waving, her blond hair shining. She looked like an angel. And Stan felt like he wanted to kiss her. Then, the Sandra image appeared next to Pashmina, and Stan heard a voice in his head…

_Stan…look at each of these images…and listen to your heart while you look at them._

**What? Who said that?**

_Your conscious. _

**Conscious?**

_Yes, I'm your conscious. Now, you're trying to think about what to do at the moment, right? Well, here's what you're thinking. Now, do as I say, and listen to your heart as you look at each of these images._

**Um…okay…**

Stan looked at the Pashmina image, and listened to his heart. It was beating fast. Then, he looked at the Sandra image, and his heart felt like it was filled with rage. At first he was a little confused on why he was thinking this, but then…he got it. Whenever he saw Pashmina, he felt a feeling of goodness. But whenever he saw Sandra, he felt a feeling of anger. It all made sense! He knew what he had to do….

"Sandra…you're an evil little witch!" Stan yelled, pushing Sandra to the ground.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Sandra yelled back at him.

"Sandra, don't you get it? I don't like like you! You're a witch!" Stan yelled. "You hurt Pashmina for no freaking reason, what so ever! What did she ever do to you, huh? All she wanted to do was make friends-"

"She didn't want to be just friends with you…" Sandra muttered.

"Wait, so that's why you hate Pashmina? Just because , she has a crush on me?" Stan asked.

Sandra nodded. "Yep, pretty much."

"So, let me get this straight, you started rumors about Pashmina, insulted her, and made her look like an idiot in front of the whole ninth grade, just because she liked me?" Stan asked again.

"That's right."

"That…is thee most, pathetic thing I had ever heard someone do!" Stan yelled. "What kind of evil person does that?"

"Listen Stan, if there's something in it for me, I don't care about hurting people. And I figured you would be the same!" Sandra screamed at him.

"Well, you thought wrong witch!" Stan yelled at her, clenching his fists.

"Stop calling me that." Sandra ordered.

"Oh, I am so sorry, my mistake. I meant super witch!" Stan said, smiling at his comeback.

"Ugh, what's wrong with you? I thought you were cool…but I guess I was wrong." Sandra said. Then she crossed her arms, and tapped her foot, expecting an answer from Stan any time now…

"No Sandra. I think you're the one who's not cool. Only someone pathetic would hurt a nice, sweet girl all because of some guy. And that pathetic someone…is _you_. Now, if you don't mind, since this is my house, I would like you, and your slutty dress, to get the heck out!"

Sandra's jaw dropped. Her face was full of disbelief.

"Fine, then. I'll go." Sandra tried to make the tone in her voice sound normal, but Stan could easily tell she was very shocked. "Who needs a loser like you." Then, she flipped her blond hair, stuck her nose in the air, and walked out.

Stan grinned. He had done it. He had just ordered Sandra, the girl who everyone in his school were afraid of. And you know what? He was proud of it. Now he had to go confess something...something to a very pretty girl…

7171717171717171717171717

Pashmina's P.O.V…

"Sandy, Bijou?"

"Pash! Are you ok? Look, me and Bij will come on over. I promise!" I heard Sandy say on the other end of the phone line.

"No…guys, its not about the party." I said. Great…my eyes are feeling soggy. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you guys earlier. If I would actually listen to your warning, then I wouldn't have a broken heart right now."

"Awww…Pashmina, don't be so hard on yourself. It's all 'Satan's daughter' and my retarded brother's fault for even doing that to you." Sandy said. (I heard her and Bijou giggle about Sandra being 'Satan's Daughter'.)

"Thanks..but, I'm not finished." I said. Sandy and Bijou stopped giggling. "Guys, tonight, was one of the worst nights of my life. I was so embarrassed! Everyone thought I was such an idiot for not realizing Sandra's scam earlier, and they thought I was such a baby for crying…and oh my gosh it was so horrifying!" I am now crying my eyes out right now. "And, now everyone doesn't like me! And you know what? I'm not just hurt and embarrassed. I'm heartbroken! Sandy, Bijou, how would you two feel if one day, you thought you have found your love, but then the next day, he tells you he's dumping you for some evil snob! Trust me, it ain't so fun! Now, my heart is broken, I'm embarrassed, and everyone in our school despises me now! I hate it here! And that's why I need to get out of here!"

Then, I really began crying. My cheeks are now being soaked with tears, but I don't care.

Suddenly, I realized I wasn't the only one crying. I could hear Bijou and Sandy sniffing.

"Oh Pash…I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how hurt you were…" Sandy sobbed."But, what do you mean get away from he-oh..my..gosh. You're not going to commit suicide are you?"

I heard Bijou gasp then begin to bawl.

"No…I just need to get out of here…and back to my old home." I said weakly. "That's why I called you guys…to say goodbye."

"WHAT!" the two yelled. "Pash, don't! Ignore Sandra and the other heartless people in our grade who dislike you! Forget about Stan! You've been such a good friend! Don't leave Pashmina, we'll miss you!"

My cheek is now soaked with tears, but I'm still crying. Though not nearly as loud as Sandy and Bijou.

"I'm sorry you two…but I'm leaving. I'll miss you two, and I'll never forget you guys. Now…goodbye." then, I hung up, snatched my pillow, and sobbed into it. Just one more person to say goodbye to…but before I go, I must write a goodbye note to my parents…

I grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper, and began writeing..

Dear Mom and Dad,

I know you guys told me after a while of living in Japan, I would begin to like it. Well, I'm sorry, but it has been bad luck. The only two good things were meeting two new great friends, Sandy and Bijou. And who could forget cute little Penelope? But as for everything else, I despise it. I had been terribly hurt in Japan the night of the party. And I also feel like my heart has been stabbed with a knife…and…I just can't live here anymore. I want to go home. My REAL home. And that's what I'm going to do. Now I love you guys, and I'll miss you to. You guys have been the best. Now..goodbye

Sincerely,

Your beloved daughter, Pashmina

I still cried as I put the letter on my desk. I am going to miss them so much…but now, I must say one more goodbye, then, it's time to go.

I grabbed my bag, and tiptoed down the stairs, making sure my parents wouldn't hear me. But my parents were talking in the living room. I could hear them.

"Walter, I'm so worried about Pashmina. She seemed so glum tonight." I heard my mom say.

"She's probably just tired. Try not to worry about it." I heard my dad speak.

"Oh I hope honey…I hope."

Oh mom…I'm so sorry for worrying you…and sorry for leaving.

I quietly opened our front door, then step out into the cold night. I slowly shut the door, and walk next door to Penelope's house.

I knocked on her door. And I heard tiny footsteps, probably belonging to Penelope, run towards the door. And, just as I thought she answered it.

"Pashmina!" she squealed with delight.

"Hello, Penny." I said flatly. "Listen, I need to tell you something…"

"Ok, what?"

"Penny…I'm leaving back home."

"Oh, well, you didn't have to tell me that! I see you go home every day! I don't need you to tell me!" Penelope giggled.

"No, Penelope, you don't understand, I'm going back to my old home. America." I said, tears beginning to form in my eyes.

Penelope's giggling stopped, and she looked at me with glassy eyes.

"Th-that's not next town is it?" she said quietly.

I slowly shook my head.

"No…no Pashmina, don't go! I don't want you to leave!" Penelope cried out, hugging me tightly.

"Oh, Penny…I'm sorry. But…if you knew what happened tonight, you would understand why I left." I told her, hugging her quietly. "Now, do you promise you'll never forget me?"

Penelope nodded slowly, crying on my shoulder.

"Thank you, and I promise I'll never forget you either. I promise." I whispered. Then, I let go of Penelope. "Bye Penelope…"

"B-b-bye P-p-pashmina." Penelope sobbed. Then, I walked her in her house, and gave her one last goodbye hug.

It's time. Time for me to get the heck out of this town.

7171717171717171717171717171717

"Sandy, Bijou!"

Stan burst Sandy's bedroom door. She and Bijou were wiping their eyes with tissues.

"Guys, where's Pashmina?" Stan said, ignoring their red eyes.

Sandy and Bijou looked at him. Then, they both stood up, walked over to him, and slapped him across his face.

Stan stood back in surprise.

"Why should you care you big, fat jerk!" Sandy screamed. "Go and make out with your slutty girlfriend!"

"Yeah!" Bijou agreed.

"Look, guys, I understand why you're a little mad…" Stan began, but Sandy grabbed his shirt tightly.

"A _little mad_!" Stan, you just broke someone's heart! You ruined her life!" Sandy screamed.

"Look, I feel guilty, but I just told Sandra off! I'm over her, I feel really guilty about tonight, what more of an apology do you want?" Stan said.

"We want to see you apologize to Pashmina's face." Sandy told him.

"Which is exactly what I planned to do." Stan said. "Now, where's Pashmina?"

Bijou's eyes began to fill up with tears, and in a few seconds, she burst. Sandy put an arm around her.

"W-what? What's going on?" Stan asked, his voice full of worry. "Where's Pashmina? She's not….she can't be….dead, can she?"

"No, she is not dead. But she sure ain't coming back!" Sandy yelled. "Stan, because of you and that witch, Pashmina is going back to America. And she's too heartbroken to come back!"

Stan froze. He stood still like a statue. His face turned from tan, to a pale white. Then, he ran out.

"Is he..." Bijou began.

"Yeah, I think he is!" Sandy finished for her. Then, she and Bijou raced after him.

717171717171717171171717

I wiped my eyes, as I stepped out of the taxi. I quickly payed the driver, then began to walk up the street towards the airport. Well, so long sucky Japan.

About half way up the street, I began to feel raindrops. Oh great, its raining. Well as long as it doesn't-

BAM! I saw a lightning bolt flash in the sky. It began to pour down harder.

Great, spoke too soon. Well, as long as it doesn't-

Suddenly, I felt a strong gust of wind. Oh no…strong wind, lightning, rain pouring down rather hard? Is this…is this a tornado? Oh no. This ain't good. Tornados in Japan are defiantly not good. Wait, I'll just take cover in the airport. Yeah…I'll be fine if I walk fast. Come on Pashmina…walk, walk, WALK! ...oh crap, where's the airport? I don't see anything. But, that's impossible. The airport is on Quaker St, and I'm on… Quaker Highway. And guess what? This highway is next to a field. So, I am outside during a tornado, with no shelter except for a field. No big deal, right?

Uh-oh…the sky is a mixture between black and green, the wind is practily blowing me down, and the rain is coming up to my knees.

Never mind what I said. I'm dead.

7171717171717171717

"Stan! Wait up!"

Stan stopped running, and turned around. Sandy and Bijou ran up to him.

"We're (pant) coming (pant) too." Bijou panted.

"Yeah, we're going to help get our friend back!" Sandy said, pumping her fist in the air.

'Thanks you guys…but I need to tell her that-" Stan began to say, but his voice was drowned out by the wind.

"What the heck?" Sandy screamed. It began raining hard, and the wind was blowing full force.

"S-sandy…." Bijou gasped.

"What?"

Bijou pointed a shaking finger towards the sky. The three teenagers looked up, only to see a green sky.

"Oh no…." Stan gasped. "Pashmina…"

"Calm down Stan, she's probably in the airport right now, safe and sound." Sandy tried to comfort him.

"Safe and sound! Sandy, what if her plane left all ready?" Stan yelled.

"Stan…the people at the airport probably knew what was coming." Sandy said. "They have a weather system you know!"

"But, but, Pashmina…."

"Oh, stop thinking so negative!" Sandy yelled over the wind.

"Will you two shut up?" Bijou screamed, lightning flashing in the sky. Stan and Sandy looked at her with wide eyes. "Look, you two need to shut the heck up, and start to think about what we're going to do about Pashmina! She could be in danger right now for petes sake! So, if you two don't stop fighting, she could be hurt! Or worse."

Sandy and Stan stared at the steaming french girl in amazement. Bijou, sweet, shy Bijou, just spoke out.

"Bij…that, was flippin' sweet!" Sandy highfived her friend. "It's like, a whole new you!"

"Thanks Sands, but right now, we have to figure out what we're going to do about Pashmina." Bijou told her.

"Right!" Sandy said. "And I know just how to check on her." Sandy then, pulled her cellphone out of her pocket, and wiggled it in front of Stan and Bijou, telling them what her plan was.

"Sandy….why didn't you call her before?" Stan yelled.

"Oh yeah….heh heh…" Sandy rubbed the back of her neck."Wait, that doesn't matter right now. What matters is making sure Pashmina is okay!"

717171717171717171717

Oh my word….this tornado isn't like the ones in America. It's like, 3 times more dangerous! What am I going to do? I'm in so much tr-EEK!

The strong gush of wind forced me down. I tried to get up, but the wind was too strong.

Riiiiiiinnnng!

YES! Saved by the bell! I immediately picked up my cell, and spoke into it, while hanging onto the ground for dear life.

7717171717171717171717

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!" screeched Pashmina's voice through the cell phone.

"Pashmina? Are you ok?" Sandy cried out.

"Sandy? Sandy! Please help me! I'm at Quaker Highway, and-" Beeeeeeeeeepppppppppppp.

Sandy dropped her cell phone.

"What? Whats wrong? Where is Pashmina?"

"She's in Quaker Highway! She's in freaking Quaker Highway!" Sandy cried.

"What!" Stan screamed. "How is she there?"

"I don't know! The stupid storm cut me off!" Sandy cried again. "Guys, this is serious! What are we going to do? Pashmina could be…..(gulp) gone any second now…"

"Oh Sandy…." Bijou hugged her friend, as the two girls cried into eachothers shoulders.

"Dang it, you two! Less crying, more thinking!" Stan yelled. "Now come on! We're going to Quaker Highway!"

"What? In this storm?" Bijou asked.

"What do you care more about Bij? Getting to shelter, or saving a life of a dear friend?" Stan asked her.

Bijou gulped and hung her head. "Lets go…" she muttered.

71717171717171717171717

Oh my word, this is terrible. Here, I am, in the middle of some field, water up to my waist, and the wind blowing strong, and my cellphone got lost! Great, just great.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the goodie goodie is in twouble."

I looked up, and saw a girl in the tree. The girl was clinging to the tree tightly, but she was grinning evily at me. I noticed she was wearing a lot of make up, and a skimpy dress. And there's only one girl I know who looks like that…

"Sandra!" I gasped."What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just, hanging around." Sandra cackled, as she hung onto the tree."And, I'm also here to get revenge."

"Revenge? For what? And how the heck did you get here?" I yelled.

"I followed you, duh." Sandra rolled her eyes." And I'm getting you back! You turned Stan against me, you BEEP."

"What are you talking about? Stan hates me." I began to cry, as I said Stan's name.

"Yeah? That's not what he said tonight." Sandra yelled. "You see, after the party, me and Stan went over to his house, so we could have a little fun. But, just as I was making out with him, he called me a witch!"

"H-he did?" I whispered.

"Yes, he did! Don't you get? He loves you, not me!" Sandra screeched. Her face was red with rage.

"R-really? He actually said that?" I said quietly.

"No, but he yelled at me for what I did to you!" Sandra screamed. Her fists were clenched tight, and her face was beet red. But not from embarrassment, from anger. "So, now, he hates me. He despises me! And it's all your fault! And for that, you'll pay!"

Then, Sandra ripped off the tree branch, and threw it at me. I screamed, and tried to dodge, but the wind was so strong, it made the branch hit me across the face in just a few seconds.

Sandra cackled like a witch.

I fell back into the water. I struggled to get up, but the wind kept forceing me back into the water.

As I layed in the water, I touched my face. Blood was dripping from it. But I was too busy stareing at Sandra in horror to notice it. She was raising another tree branch, ready to throw it at me.

I screamed. I guess I might as well face it. There's no escape.

I closed my eyes tight, and waited to get hit...it's comeing..it's comeing...

SLASH!


End file.
